The Past Life of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Haruhi remembers her past life. Kyon reveals to the S.O.S. Brigade that he is not a normal human after all. Both these events change the goal of the S.O.S. Brigade: Fighting Hollows! Please R
1. Kyon’s Family

A/N: Yep... another fanfic by me, this in one is part of one of my favorite genres "(Blank) is the reincarnation of (Blank) with (Blank) still being alive to act as a mentor". Haruhi wise, it's also an alternate universe with shortly after the baseball game being a point of divergence, also things don't really pick until after chapter 2. So enjoy the new story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya or Bleach, if I did I wouldn't have left the fight with Yammy hanging or made Endless Eight into Eight Freakin' episodes... Are they trying to piss people off! What the fu

Ichigo: Will you get on with it.

Emma: But I do own any OC that will appear later... trust me, there's going to be one popping up later...

The Past Life of Haruhi Suzumiya

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: Kyon's Family

Haruhi was walking home after a afternoon of surfing the internet and making sure that Mikuru wore that new costume she got for her. And now all she had to do was plan for her next idea how to find Time Travelers, Aliens and ESPers…

That's when she heard a horrible roar.

"What was that?" she asked herself.

That's when she heard a loud booming sound, as if something big was walking towards her. That's when something seemly came from the sky and jumped right in front of her.

She looked at what it was, it was a giant monster with a white skull face and a hole in its chest. It looked at Haruhi with a hungry look in it eyes.

Normally Haruhi would be ecstatic as seeing a strange creature. However something told her to run away. And she did as fast as she could.

"What is that thing?" she thought.

That's when two hazy visions popped into her head, one was of a snake like red and black monster and the other was a purple octopus like monster… and both of them had a mask and hole just like that monster.

"Where did that come from?" thought Haruhi shaking her head of the visions.

Because of those visions she tripped on a rock. She looked up at the monster who was bout to grab her when suddenly she heard someone shout.

"Hey! You shouldn't pick on a girl like that!"

Haruhi turned to where the shout came from, it was a man in his mid or late thirties, for some reason the two things that grabbed Haruhi's attention was his scowl and his orange hair.

Fortunately the monster turned it attention on the man.

The man took out some sort of strange thing and pressed it against him self. Suddenly there were two versions of the man, one who was dressed in the way he was simply collapsed while the other wore a strange black outfit that resembled something a samurai wore, he also carried a giant sword that resembled a giant knife.

The samurai man ran towards the monster… it was then Haruhi passed out.

"_Have a nice day, brother"_

"_I bought leeks, butter, bananas and bean jam jelly." _

"_I'm not afraid." _

"_Shoten Kisshun! I reject!" _

Haruhi jolted awake to find she was in a bedroom.

"Where am I?" she asked herself.

That's when the door opened and a rather short woman with black hair entered the room.

"Oh good you're awake." Said the woman.

"Where am I?" asked Haruhi.

"My husband found you in the middle of the street, you passed out for some reason." Said the woman.

"I see." Said Haruhi who couldn't shake off the strange dream she just had.

"So your Haruhi." Said the woman.

Haruhi looked up, "How do you know my name?" she asked.

"I heard about you from my son Kaien." Said the woman.

"Kaien, I don't know anyone named Kaien." Said Haruhi.

"That's because you probably know of him by his nickname." Said the woman.

"His nickname?" asked Haruhi.

Before the woman could answer a young girl entered the room. Haruhi recognized the girl… as Kyon's sister. It was then she realized that her son Kaien, was Kyon.

"Mom! Daddy and Mr. Hat and Clogs are fighting again." Said Kyon's sister.

"Did you try to them?" asked the woman.

Kyon's sister nodded.

"Did Kaien try to stop them?" asked the woman.

Kyon's sister nodded again.

"I'll be right back." Said the woman with a smile then left the woman.

A second after she left, Haruhi and Kyon's sister heard this.

"Don't fight! We have a guest!" yelled the woman.

It was followed by the sounds of beating.

"Mr. Hat and Clogs?" asked Haruhi turning to Kyon's sister.

"He's a family friend." Said Kyon's sister.

That's when the woman once again entered the room "Haruhi if you wish you can have dinner here if you like."

"Thank you… um…" said Haruhi who honestly didn't know Kyon's last name.

"Rukia Kurosaki." Said the woman named Rukia, "I figured you didn't know my son's last name."

Haruhi didn't know why but the name felt familiar somehow.

And so Haruhi joined Kyon's family for dinner, Haruhi quickly discovered that the man she saw before she passed out was Kyon's father Ichigo and also joining them was a man with blond hair wearing a green and stripped hat, he was Kisuke Urahara a family friend vesting from Tokyo.

"So Kyon why didn't you ever tell me your full name?" asked Haruhi as she ate with the Kurosaki family.

"I tried telling you, but you never listen." Muttered Kyon.

"Oh sure you have." Shot back Haruhi.

The two glared at each other… which earned a laugh from Kisuke.

"Boy, those two remind me of when you were their age." Laughed Kisuke.

Both Ichigo and Rukia blushed at this remark.

Haruhi suddenly got a headache.

"What's wrong?" asked Kyon's sister.

"I just have this pounding headache." Said Haruhi, "I had since I saw this monster."

"Monster?" asked Ichigo.

Haruhi nodded, "All I can remember was its face which was like a skull and it had a hole in it's chest." She explained.

"So you saw a Hollow." Said Kisuke.

"A Hollow?" asked Haruhi with interest.

"Yes, Hollows are Souls of the dead who have lost their hearts and are transformed into horrible monsters. They feast upon the souls of the living and dead in order to stop of the pain." Explained Kisuke.

"Really?" asked Haruhi, she felt like she heard that some place before… but couldn't remember when.

Kisuke took out a fan and hid his smile behind it, "Just kidding. I'm sure it's something you saw before you passed out." Said Kisuke.

"It was probably like that weird dream you had involving the blue giants attacking the school." Said Kyon.

"Funny… I don't think I told you about that dream." Said Haruhi glaring at Kyon.

Kyon began to sweat…

"Mom! Can I have more?" asked Kyon's Sister.

"Sure." Said Rukia with a smile.

"Can I have some too?" asked Kisuke.

"Get your own." Muttered Ichigo.

This earned a whack from Rukia.

Sometime after dinner, Haruhi was leaving.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave on your own?" asked Rukia.

"I'm fine." Said Haruhi, that's when she got another headache.

"I should walk you home." Said Kyon.

"I said I'm fine!" yelled Haruhi who stomped off.

"Well, well Kaien, looks like you have a feisty girlfriend." said Kisuke with a laugh.

"She's not my girlfriend!" yelled Kyon glaring at the family friend.

"Either way… she saw the Hollow." Said Ichigo, "Chances are more and more will show up."

Kyon gritted his teeth.

"Kaien. You have to make a choice, keep living your life in denial, or face your destiny and practice the family art." Said Kisuke.

Kyon gritted his teeth, he knew that if he didn't do anything… "Fine, I'll train…."

"Don't worry Kaien it won't be as bad as you think." Said Rukia with a smile.

"If you say so." Muttered Kyon.

And so with that a new adventure would begin… but wouldn't really get started for another week…

Next Time: It's been a week since anyone has seen Kyon, he has been absent because of a "Family Emergency". However Kisuke Urahara reveal to Yuki, Itsuki and Mikuru where he's been for the past week... not only that but he reveals the truth of Haruhi that none of them even would have guessed.


	2. Life After Death

Chapter 2: Life After Death

It had been a week since Haruhi met Kyon's family. And that is the last time she had seen him. The day after Kyon disappeared, she check to see if he was sick so she checked up on him but his mother told him that he joined his because something happened to a family member in Tokyo apparently.

Haruhi also discovered that Rukia was the creator of the popular children book series "Berry Bunny" but that's beside the point.

That wasn't the only thing she was having problems with, lately she been getting headaches and strange visions. As time went one, the visions began to get clearer and clearer. And for some reason Ichigo, Rukia and Kisuke were in many of them… especially Ichigo, but it was always a younger version of him.

Haruhi was just doing the usual, browsing online and looking up stuff when she deicide to leave.

"I'm going home." Said Haruhi abruptly leaving.

Both Mikuru and Itsuki watched her leave.

"So Kyon's still missing." Sighed Itsuki.

Mikuru nodded, "I'm worried about Miss Suzumiya, she hasn't been feeling well."

"There have been many closed spaces lately." Said Itsuki, "We have to get in contact with Kyon as soon as possible."

That's when suddenly a balloon crashed though the open window, it popped once it hit the wall, spilling its red content all over the wall. However it began to spell out a message. All three members of the S.O.S. Brigade read it.

"Come to the Urahara Residence Down the Hill if you want to find Kyon, signed Kisuke Urahara."

Mikuru almost fainted at the site of the message.

"Who would send a message like this… it's like a murder victim sent their last message in their own blood." Whimpered Mikuru.

That's when there appeared to be a P.S.

"P.S. To those who thought this looked like a murder victim sent their last message in their own blood then you don't have a sense of humor."

Both Itsuki and Mikuru gaped at the P.S.

After Yuki cleaned up the mess, the three of them searched for the Urahara Residence, which was a very old yet well kept house.

"This the place." Said Itsuki.

Before any of them could knock on the door, Kisuke opened it.

"Well, well it's good to finally meet you." Said Kisuke, "Come on in."

Yuki was the first to enter followed by a reluctant Mikuru and Itsuki. They arrived in the living room to find a woman with black hair put into a ponytail pouring tea for everyone.

Everyone sat in silence drinking tea, after a few minutes. Itsuki broke the silence.

"Who are you?" asked Itsuki.

"As my letter said my name is Kisuke Urahara, I run a shop in Karakura Town in Tokyo, this is one my assistants Ururu." Explained Urahara.

The woman named Ururu gave a nod.

"I'm a family friend of the Kurosaki Family." Said Kisuke.

"The Kurosaki Family?" asked Itsuki.

"Wow… it's no wonder Kaien doesn't like his nickname half the time." Laughed Kisuke.

"Kyon's real name is Kaien Kurosaki." Explained Yuki.

"I know that." Said Mikuru with a nod.

"So… I'm the only who did know that?" asked Itsuki.

"Apparently." Laughed Kisuke.

Kisuke became serious, "I know all about the S.O.S. Brigade, before you ask how, let me explain. However during this explanation, I would like to ask that no question are asked during this explanation." Said Kisuke.

The three members of the S.O.S. Brigade nodded.

That's when Ururu took out a board that read "Chapter One: What Happens when a person dies"

"When a person dies their souls are severed by the Chain of Fate. Their soul wanders the earth are physically attached by the chain of fate until one of three things happen. A Soul Reaper is able to able to help them pass on, they loose their heart and become a Hollow or they are eaten by a Hollow." Explained Kisuke.

"Wait…" said Itsuki.

"I said no questions." Said Kisuke.

Ururu took another board that read "Chapter Two: Soul Reapers and the Soul Society"

"The Soul Society is what humans call haven. Should a person have enough spiritual energy they can enter the Soul Reaper Academy and train to become a Soul Reaper. The Soul Reaper's duties are to make sure Souls make it to the Soul Society and Purify Hollows so that they can be cleansed of their sins committed as a Hollow and be sent to the Soul Society." Explained Kisuke.

Ururu took out a third board that read "Chapter Three: Hollows"

"As stated before Hollows are Souls who have lost their heart. They live on pure instinct and eat other souls. Once transformed into a Hollow they are no longer their former self they are transformed into monster. Hollows reside in Hueco Mundo, should a Hollow continute to exists as it will more than likely become a part of a Menos a Hollow Comprised of multiple hollows. Perhaps even evolving into an Arrancar, a Hollow that gained Soul Reaper powers. Although Hollows are the enemy of Soul Reapers, as of right now Arrancar are not and are in a peace treaty with the Soul Society." Explained Kisuke.

There was a short silence.

"You may now start asking questions now." Said Kisuke.

"What does this have to do wit Kyon's disappearance?" asked Itsuki.

"Everything." Said Kisuke, "A little over 20 years ago, there was a war between the Soul Reapers and the Arrancar which were lead by three traitorous Soul Reapers. The hero of this war was a half human, half Soul Reaper by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki… Kyon's father."

"So Kyon is part Soul Reaper." Said Mikuru.

"Wrong, Kyon is part human." Said Kisuke, "I never said his mother is a human."

"Wait then…" said Itsuki.

"That's right Kyon's mother Rukia Kurosaki is a Soul Reaper as well. For quite a while Kyon's been in denial about what he really is." Said Kisuke, "To be fair one of Ichigo's sisters was prone to denying who she really was when she was young."

"Where is Kyon?" asked Mikuru.

"Follow me." Said Kisuke.

He lead them to a trap door in the ground he opened and climbed down. The three followed and found a gigantic room, with a rocky ground and a pained ceiling that looked like the sky. Once they were on the floor of the room Kisuke suddenly yelled out. "I can't believe this room is below here!"

Neither Mikuru or Itsuki wanted to point out that he was the one that lead them there.

That's when they all heard grunts, looked to see nearby two figures in black fighting with swords. All four of them got a closer look. They saw that the two figures were Ichigo using a giant knife like sword and Kyon, who was using a simple katana.

"A week ago… Haruhi was attacked by a Hollow." Explained Kisuke, "Kyon never had an interest in becoming a Soul Reaper like his parents until then, he didn't want to loose someone he cared about to Hollows."

"That happened to parents, didn't it?" asked Mikuru.

"Rukia lost her mentor to a Hollow and Ichigo lost his mother when he was very young to a Hollow." Explained Kisuke, "But neither stung as much as the loss of their friend Orihime Inoue who died in the Winter War. She was one of the reasons why the two moved here after they got married."

That's when Kisuke clapped gaining everyone's attention, including the father and son. Both turned their attention to Kisuke… and his guests.

Kyon's eye twitched, "You three can see me can't you?" he asked, he figured that Yuki would be able to see him (and he was seriously thinking in confiding in Yuki about his new situation) but he was sure if Itsuki or Mikuru were spiritually aware, now he knew. He put his hand to his head.

"Did you really have to tell my son's friends!" yelled Ichigo who clearly wasn't in on it.

Kisuke hid his face behind a fan he pulled out, "If we want to help Orihime's reincarnation, they have to know."

Ichigo gritted his teeth in anger, he hated whenever Kisuke was right.

Ichigo and Kyon reentered their bodies and everyone went upstairs to talk what was going on.

"Now I will explain reincarnation." Said Kisuke as Ururu held up a board that read "Chapter Five: Reincarnation."

"Do we really need that board?" asked Ichigo.

Kisuke of course ignored Ichigo.

"When someone dies in the Soul Society or Hueco Mundo their soul is sent back to earth with no memories who they were… They are a blank slate." Explained Kisuke, "However as I mentioned before, the friend of a the Kurosaki family died in the winter war… She wasn't a Soul Reaper and her powers go unclassified to this day. The reason why this is important is that she died in Hueco Mundo… in other words she was reincarnated as a new person with no memories… But due to her powers there is a good chance that her memories to return." Explained Kisuke.

"So you want us to help this person when Orihime's memories return to them?" asked Kyon knowing he was stuck.

"It's a little more complicated then that." Sighed Ichigo, knowing just as much as Kisuke did involving Orihime's reincarnation.

Elsewhere in the street with Haruhi. She needed to use a light pole to steady herself. The vision and headaches were getting worse... And that's when once again she passed out in the middle of the street.

Next Time: Haruhi remembers everything about her past life, fortunately Rukia is there to help her. While the S.O.S. learns the truth about Haruhi's powers... and Ichigo learns about what Haruhi did three years ago... Will Ichigo finally kill Kisuke? Find out next time!


	3. Reincarnation is a Funny Thing

Chapter 3: Reincarnation is a Funny Thing

Orihime lead Ichigo, Uryu, Rukia, Renji, Chad and Nel to the room. In there she found the way to find what she wanted… the Hogyoku.

"Are you this sure will work?" asked Uryu.

"I'm positive." Said Orihime.

That's when she activated her powers, creating a barrier around the evil orb. Slowly the orb began to fade away… that's when suddenly a strange thing happened. There was a strange explosion of spiritual energy. Orihime suddenly had many wounds. Ichigo caught her as she fell.

"What just happened?" asked Uryu.

"It was probably booby trapped." Growled Renji.

"Aizen knew she was going to try that." Muttered Rukia.

"She's bleeding a lot!" yelled Ichigo.

"Ichigo…" whimpered Orihime weakly.

"We need to get Captain Unohana now!" yelled Rukia.

"I don't think…" whimpered Orihime.

"Your going to be fine…" said Ichigo.

That's when Orihime's eyes closed.

"Orihime… Orihime!"

Haruhi bolted up, she looked around and recognized the bedroom… it was the one she woke in a week ago.

"Rukia and Ichigo…." She said.

She began to cry, she couldn't help it. She remembered everything… And that dream she just had clinched it, she somehow knew, they were memories of a past life.

"Your awake." Said Rukia entering the room, she noticed she was crying, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Cried Haruhi.

"So you remember your life as Orihime?" asked Rukia.

"You knew?" asked Haruhi.

Rukia nodded.

Back at the Urahara residence…

"How complicated is it?" asked Itsuki.

"Orihime Inoue had the power to reject fact. Using special shields, she was able to change what happened using them. She was lucky that she was able to control them the way she did." Explained Kisuke, "What if she didn't know she had them… what if she randomly created an area where her shields would pop up and within those shields damages was done that didn't affect the outside?"

"A closed space." Answered Yuki.

"Precisely!" said Urahara, "As you can now guess, Haruhi Suzumiya is the reincarnation of Orihime Inoue."

In the Kurosaki's kitchen Rukia made tea for her and Haruhi.

"Thank you." Said Haruhi.

"This is a lot to take in." said Rukia.

Haruhi remained quiet.

"As you can see we won the war." Said Rukia, "Otherwise we wouldn't have gotten married."

Haruhi reminded quiet, then finally asked a question.

"How log have you known about me?" asked Haruhi.

"Well three years…" said Rukia, "You should have seen the look on Ichigo's face when it was discovered you were reincarnated here of all places."

"Did you move here after you found out I was here or…" said Haruhi.

"No, it was a weird conscience." Said Rukia, "Though Urahara thinks your soul followed us here."

"That makes sense." Said Haruhi.

Back at Urahara's…

"So you're saying that our theories about her are wrong?" asked Itsuki.

"Oh come on, don't be surprised that all three of you are wrong about Haruhi… you would have found out eventually." Said Kisuke.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ichigo.

"Oh right." Said Kisuke, "I forgot to tell you that the same events that allowed the Research Institute to find her, also alerted an alien being, caused a massive time quake that separated that's preventing people from going back in time beyond the point and gave psychic powers to a bunch of seemingly random people."

"And you didn't tell me that?" asked Ichigo.

Kisuke merely hid his face behind his fan.

"That's it!" yelled Ichigo.

Ichigo took out his badge and left his body. He grabbed his sword and was about to attack Kisuke… when suddenly he was pinned to the ground by a big man wearing glasses… holding a grocery bag.

"So you come back from shopping Tessai, I trust you brought home something good." Said Kisuke.

Both Itsuki and Mikuru stared at site, while Kyon just face palmed.

Back at the Kurosaki house...

Haruhi had managed to open up and ask a question she was meaning to ask.

"So what happened after…" said Haruhi.

"Well as you can tell we won." Said Rukia, "The Arrancar are now lead by Grimmjow and Nel."

"What happened to the others?" asked Haruhi.

"Well all of Aizen's Arrancar are dead. Tosen also died. Gin was stripped of his powers and now lives in Rukon District and Aizen. Aizen escaped to somewhere and hasn't been seen since the war." Explained Rukia.

"So do you think he's' planning something?" asked Haruhi.

"No one really knows." Sighed Rukia, "Although a lot of good things have happened."

"Like what?" asked Haruhi.

"You know…" said Rukia taking a sip of her tea, "It might be much more fun if you find out for yourself."

"Hey!" yelled Haruhi.

"So… are you feeling better?" asked Rukia.

"A little." Said Haruhi.

"The confusion should last a couple days… eventually your personalities will merge." Said Rukia, "At least that was Urahara told me."

Haruhi took a breath.

"So how did it happen?" asked Haruhi.

"What?" asked Rukia.

"You and Ichigo." Said Haruhi.

"Oh… after all that happened in the war, a certain death and finding out his father a Soul Reaper. Ichigo had a bit o a break down." Said Rukia, "I helped him get though and one thing lead to another… and now we're happily married with two children."

"Ichigo's dad is a soul reaper?" asked Haruhi in shock.

"Oh right… I forgot to mention that." Laughed Rukia, "Well I guess I should start from the beginning…"

Back at the Urahara residence, Kisuke had fished explaining to Ichigo about all he knew about the S.O.S. Brigade's real mission and about the Origination.

"So you knew all about it?" asked Ichigo who had sense returned to my body.

"That's right." Said Kisuke.

"And you knew that Kaien got involved…" muttered Ichigo.

"Once again correct." Said Kisuke.

"Hey you…" said Ichigo once again leaving his body, only to be pinned again by Tessai (the big man who pinned him exile)

However Ichigo wasn't the only upset…

"How did you learn so much about the Organization?" asked Itsuki.

"I'm a former Soul Reaper myself, a Captain and Founder of the Soul Reaper Research Institute. It would be easy for me to learn about the powers of a recently powered group easily." Said Kisuke with a smirk, "By the way… none of your members have discovered this, but a power you don't have is that it appears whenever your around Hollows."

"What about Miss Suzumiya?" asked Mikuru steering the conversation away from the ESPers.

"Well she is remembering her past life. If she doesn't remember everything by tomorrow then nothing will happen, she'll just brush it off. But if she does remember, then well the personalities will merge. Haruhi will be a very different person." Said Kisuke, "And chances are that if she does remember, she will remember what Kyon told her a few weeks and realize he was right."

"Then…" said Itsuki.

"Nothing bad will happen… remember she will remember her powers." Said Kisuke, "And if I know Orihime and Haruhi's personalities… the S.O.S. Brigade will gain a new mission."

There was a silence in the room, as everyone contemplated it.

"I just had to befriend the reincarnation of my dad's best friend." Thought Kyon with a sigh.

"Kaien…" said Kisuke, "You said that out loud."

"You really have to break that habit." Said Ichigo.

Sometime later at the Kurosaki house…

"Haruhi… if you ever need to talk I'll listen." Said Rukia, "Years may have passed but we're still friends. "

"Thanks." Said Haruhi.

"We're home." Came Ichigo's voice.

In the doorway, Kyon and Ichigo entered. It's better not said how the conversation ended at Urahara's… really…

Okay… truth be told Ichigo just said that he and Kyon had to be home by dinner that night otherwise Rukia would be angry and were excused.

The walk home was awkwardly silent…

And that's what happened…

"Daddy! Kyon!" said Kyon's sister entering the room hugging her older brother and father.

"I missed you too." Said Ichigo ruffling his daughter hair.

That's when suddenly an orange stuffed lion came and kicked Kyon in the face.

"You should have given more of a warning!" shouted the stuffed toy, "Masaki was rougher than usual because you were gone."

"No I was wasn't Kon!" shouted Kyon's sister who's name was apparently Masaki.

"So I take it everything went better than expected?" asked Rukia.

"No inner Hollow." Sighed Ichigo.

"That's good…" said Rukia who noticed something happened, "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later… but it involves Haruhi…" sighed Ichigo.

"Funny thing…" said Rukia with a smirk.

"Oh no…" said Kyon.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Kyon.

She lead them to the Kitchen where Haruhi was sitting there drinking tea.

"She remembers." Said Rukia.

Both Kyon and Ichigo shared at sigh.

"By the way Haruhi is staying for dinner." Said Rukia.

"Great…" said Ichigo and Kyon.

"It's times like these where I can see them being related." Said Kon.

"What's going on?" asked Kyon's sister.

"We'll tell you Masaki" Said Kyon.

"You better…" pouted Kyon's sister.

That dinner was somewhat awkwardly silent… okay… it was extremely awkwardly silent.

After dinner, Haruhi and Kyon went to talk into his room.

"I'm going to help you." Said Haruhi.

"What?" asked Kyon.

"You can't fight Hollows alone. I'm helping you!" almost yelled Haruhi.

"How are you going to fight, my dad told me that your power involve magical barrettes." Said Kyon.

"I'll figure out a way." Muttered Haruhi.

"Right." Replied Kyon.

"Do you remember that time at the café?" asked Haruhi.

"Which time?" asked Kyon.

"When you told me about Yuki, Mikuru and Koizumi." Said Haruhi, "How you said they were an alien, time traveler and ESPer."

"You believe me now?" asked Kyon.

"Why shouldn't I?" asked Haruhi.

That's when Kyon remembered something one of his father's high school friends told him about Orihime… she had a bizarre imagination and would believe anything.

Even his mother told him about once when someone remembered a gun toting sumo wrestler destroyed her house after giving false memories.

The same friend told him that the memory belonged to her and Orihime.

Kyon was now sure as part of the personality merger, the majority of Haruhi's common sense went out the window and died a slow painful death.

It will be missed.

"So what do you plan to do then?" asked Kyon.

"I don't know" answered Haruhi.

That's when someone knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" asked Ichigo on the other.

"Wow he respects your boundaries." Said Haruhi.

"I know you met my grandpa." Sighed Kyon.

Ichigo entered the room.

"I wanted to give Haruhi something." Said Ichigo.

He took out a small glass box, inside were two flower shaped hairpins, perfectly in tact.

"My pins." Said Haruhi.

"Hachi made sure they were in working order after… you know." Said Ichigo.

Haruhi couldn't but smiled.

"Kaien." Said Ichigo, "Help and protect her as much as you can."

Kyon sighed…

"You heard him!" yelled Haruhi glaring at him.

Kyon once again sighed…

And so Haruhi remembered her past life… but it would be the next day that would crucial to everything…

Next Time: Haruhi has The S.O.S. Brigade have a meeting to A: Confront them about their former secrets and B. Explain the new goal of the S.O.S. Brigade. Meanwhile Haruhi needs Kyon's help with something. What is it? Find out next time!

A/N: Yes, in this story Kyon's sister's name is Masaki. Rukia named Kyon (Kaien) so it's only fair that Ichigo got to pick his daughter's name. Just to clear that up.


	4. The New Mission!

Chapter 4: The New Mission!

Kyon walked into the classroom, he antacid Haruhi staring off into space. He noticed right away that her trade mark headband was gone, in it's place were the hairpins.

"Hey." Said Kyon.

That's when Haruhi jumped a little.

"You surprised me." She said.

"Uh-uh…" said Kyon nodding while taking his seat, "Are you going to be prone to day dreaming now?"

"Probably…" sighed Haruhi, "I need your help with something."

"What?" asked Kyon.

"Just your help with something during lunch." Answered Haruhi.

"Fine…" sighed Kyon knowing he was backed into a corner.

During lunch, Kyon met Haruhi on the roof.

"So what did you need help with?" asked Kyon.

"I'm having problems with summoning the Shun Shun Rikka." Said Haruhi.

"Oh right… your powers." Said Kyon, "What do you need help with?"

"I'm having problems summoning them." Said Haruhi, "I know their there… but…"

"Maybe you don't have something that you want to protect." Sighed Kyon.

Haruhi glared at him…

"Looks like I hit the mark." Muttered Kyon.

"How am I supposed to fight Hollows now." Sighed Haruhi.

She looked at Kyon.

"So… you just gained your powers?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah…" said Kyon.

"You haven't obtained Shikai, have you?" asked Haruhi.

"I just got my powers." Muttered Kyon.

"So your pretty weak." Said Haruhi with a smirk.

"Hey!" yelled Kyon.

Haruhi gave a smile.

"I want to help Kyon." She thought.

That's when her hairpins glowed and suddenly 6 little fairies appeared from the hairpins… They were the Shun Shun Rikka, 6 fairy like begins that helped Orihime and now they will help Haruhi.

"Good work Haruhi." Said Shuno, "I'm so proud that you were able to do it."

Haruhi smiled… until Tsubaki tackled her.

"What was that for!" yelled Haruhi.

"That was for dying the way you did!" yelled Tsubaki.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Haruhi.

"You should have known that Aizen would have way to kill you if you did that." Answered Tsubaki.

"How was I supposed to know?" asked Haruhi, "And besides it was another life."

The two glared at each other… until Tsubaki smirked under his mask.

"Your different than Orihime." Said Tsubaki.

"I am." Said Haruhi with a smirk.

There was a small silence… as the Haruhi and Tsubaki seemed to begin to get along.

"Shuno…" said Ayame.

"Yes…" said Shuno.

"I'm scared." Said Ayame.

"I know…" said Shuno, "I am too."

Kyon sighed, knowing that this was going to be the easy part of the day.

That afternoon, Kyon was the second to last member of the club to arrive, the last being Haruhi.

"Oh hello Kyon." Said Mikuru with a cheerful smile.

"They all know my real name… why won't they ever use it." Thought Kyon.

"Well it just seems more friendly to use your nickname." Said Itsuki.

"Dad's right, I do need stop to voicing my thoughts." Thought Kyon.

He took a seat and looked at the others.

"So what happened after I left?" asked Kyon.

"Mr. Urahara gave a us strange warning." Said Mikuru.

(Flashback)

Since Kyon and Ichigo left the three members of the S.O.S. Brigade decided to leave.

"Wait one more thing before you go." Said Kisuke going to the entryway, "Even if Haruhi doesn't fully remember her past life, things are going to change…"

"How?" asked Itsuki.

"Sorry that's all I'm going to day." Said Urahara.

The three members stared at Urahara.

(End of Flashback)

"He knows something." Said Itsuki.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did." Said Kyon, "He is always 10 steps ahead of everyone else. And if he's not messing with our heads. It's probably going to be big."

"So an old family friend?" asked Itsuki.

"It's complicated… very complicated…" muttered Kyon.

That's when Kyon remembered…

"Oh yeah…" said Kyon, "Haruhi remembers."

Before anyone else could react Haruhi opened the door wide, slamming it open.

"I know everything!" she yelled.

"She just had to enter the room like that." Thought Kyon with a groan.

Haruhi then began to explain about her past life and how with her past life's memories she realized that Kyon was right when he told her about them.

"So you now be able that about us?" asked Itsuki.

"Haruhi's now the type that believes that a gun totting sumo wrestler will come in and wreck up the place." Said Kyon.

"Stop making fun of that." Muttered Haruhi glaring at him, "Anyways since we already consist of alien, time traveler, ESPer, Soul Reaper and someone who remembers a past life! The old goal of the S.O.S. Brigade is no more!"

"Then what is it?" asked Kyon.

"To fight Hollows!" yelled Haruhi.

Kyon sighed, Mikuru squeaked, Itsuki smirked and Yuki… just sat there.

"I don't think we'll be able to fight that many." Said Kyon.

"What do you mean?" asked Haruhi.

"My dad goes around all day fighting any Hollow that appears in this area… there aren't that many. The most there's two a week." Said Kyon, "This isn't like Karakura Town… there's not that many Hollows…"

"Well then why did your dad have you awaken your power if he can handle it on his own?" asked Itsuki.

"In case of emergencies." Said Kyon.

"Oh come on, I'm sure we'll be able to fight Hollows." Said Haruhi.

"Only if Hollows are attached to this school for some reason." Muttered Kyon.

"Kyon, you're a Soul Reaper and the rest of us spiritually aware. I'm surprised a Hollow didn't attack this school sooner." Said Haruhi.

"Dad told me that half of all Hollows he fought are attached to the school for some reason… he just happened to have gotten here before any damage could be done." Muttered Kyon.

"How would we even be able to find them?" asked Itsuki.

Kyon took out a ordinary looking cell phone.

"It's able to track Hollows, my mom got it for me." Said Kyon, "Along with a few other things I need to fight Hollows."

What other things?" asked Haruhi.

Kyon took out what looked like to be a lighter and a pink bunny shaped Pez dispenser.

"Yeah definitely Rukia bought this for you." Said Haruhi picking up the Pez dispenser.

"Yeah… everyone knows my mom has a bunny obsession." Sighed Kyon.

"You know." Said Haruhi, "I'm not surprised your mother went on to write children's books about bunnies."

"That's what everyone said about her." Said Kyon.

The other three members stared at Haruhi and Kyon.

"I think Haruhi forgot about the original conversation." Said Mikuru.

Meanwhile in the Soul Society, at the Soul reaper Research Institute… the computers were going wild.

"What's going on!" yelled one member.

"Get Captain Kurotsuchi in here now!" yelled another member.

Captain Kurotsuchi walked in looking angry.

"What's going on?" he asked angrily, that's when he saw the data, "So… that's what's going on… interesting."

And so little did the S.O.S. Brigade know, some big changes were indeed going to happen, changes that no one would ever expect.

Next Time: The Soul Society discovers something shocking, and sends someone to tell Ichigo and Rukia what's going on... a long with a certain guest who's visiting them that day. Meanwhile the S.O.S. Brigade fights it's first Hollow! What will happen? Find out next time!


	5. The First Fight

A/N: This chapter will begin a recurring joke involving Haruhi, Mikuru and another random character who will change each time the joke is done.

Chapter 5: The First Fight

There was a very important Captain meeting in the Soul Society. Since the end of the Winter War there weren't many changes, in fact the only two changes were additions by which there two new captains filling the former captain's positions.

Well there were technically three new captains… the third was Ichigo, but he refused to take position until he was ready, so the spot remained open until then.

But the two new Captains was Renji who had since taken the job of the 3rd Division Captain.

While the 9th Division was lead by Karin Kurosaki, that's right Ichigo's sister had since risen the ranks to become a captain… she is considered a genius much like Captain Hitsugaya.

"Are you sure that's happening?" asked Captain Soifon in shock.

"I'm positive." Said Captain Kurotsuchi.

"We need someone to tell Ichigo Kurosaki and the Arrancar immediately." Said Captain Yamamoto.

"I volunteer to do both." Said Karin.

"Are you sure you can handle both?" asked Yamamoto.

"Actually it's easy, Tomorrow's the day Grimmjow shows up to spar with Ichigo." Said Karin.

"Well that's convenient." Laughed Captain Kyoraku.

The next day in the clubroom, Kyon arrived to find Mikuru making tea, not wearing a costume.

"Why aren't you wearing a costume?" asked Kyon.

"Miss Suzumiya told me that I didn't have to wear them unless it's a special event." Said Mikuru.

"Oh, I see." Said Kyon.

Haruhi entered the room looking bored.

"There's nothing to do." Whined Haruhi.

"Not my problem." Said Kyon.

Haruhi glared at Kyon.

"She's still Haruhi." Thought Kyon.

At the Kurosaki house, Rukia was working on the latest Berry Bunny book, Berry Bunny and the Curious Case of the Missing Button. She ignored the shouts that came from the yard as she often did. That's when the doorbell rang. She got up and

saw Karin in a Gigai.

"Hey, Rukia long time no see." Said Karin.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rukia.

"What I can't visit my brother and his wife unexpectedly?" asked Karin.

Rukia looked at her sister in law.

"Yeah… I'm here on Soul Society Business." Sighed Karin.

"If it was any other day, I wouldn't be so suspicious…" said Rukia.

The two went to the back yard to see Ichigo fighting Grimmjow.

"Hey!" yelled Karin getting their attention.

The two stopped and noticed Karin.

"Karin…. What are you doing here?" asked Ichigo.

"I'm here on business unfortunately." Said Karin.

Back in the clubroom, Yuki got up to look out the window for some reason while Kyon's cell phone rang, h checked it.

"Uh-oh." Said Kyon.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"There's a Hollow nearby." Said Kyon.

Yuki was pointing out the window. In the field was some sort of Hollow, nothing was too clear about other than the mask.

"So that's a Hollow." Said Itsuki.

"All right!" yelled Haruhi, "It's time to fight that thing!"

"Uh…" said Kyon.

Let's break it down.

Kyon: Has yet to kill a Hollow.

Itsuki: Has yet to encounter a Hollow and is still unsure his powers will work.

Mikuru: Completely Powerless

Haruhi: Maybe the only one capable of fighting a Hollow

Yuki: ???

"Great… maybe we should have trained at Urahara's before now." Thought Kyon.

Meanwhile at the Kurosaki House, Karin was explaining the situation.

"The Juureichi is shifting." Said Karin taking out a map.

"So I take it's a good thing." Said Ichigo.

"It really depends on where it's heading." Said Karin, "It's not a good place."

"So it's somewhere in the Middle East." Said Ichigo.

"That would be a really bad place." Said Karin, "But no…"

She pointed to a map of the Tokyo Area, "It's really a small shift." She said, "It's moving from Tokyo to…"

She in then moved her finger, everyone's eyes widened.

"Here…" said Ichigo.

"That's right… slowly more and more Hollows are going to appear in this area." Said Karin.

"Oh man." Sighed Ichigo.

"I'll tell Nel as soon I can." Muttered Grimmjow, knowing this would effect the other leader greatly.

"We also need to keep an eye out as well." Said Karin.

"Hey… I know one of the problems of this shift is!" yelled Ichigo.

"So is it true?" asked Karin.

"What is?" asked Ichigo.

"That Kaien has finally undergone the training?" asked Karin.

"That's right." Said Ichigo.

"Actually it turns out everyone in his club is spiritually aware, including Haruhi Suzumiya who remembered her life as Orihime." Said Rukia.

Both Grimmjow and Karin smirked at that.

That's when there was a ringing sound, Rukia went to pick it up as it was a cell phone.

"Where is it?" asked Ichigo.

"North High." Answered Rukia.

Back the school, The S.O.S. Brigade got down to the for some bizarre reason empty field. They had gotten a closer look at it and saw it was a giant humanoid porcupine creature.

"So what's the plan?" asked Haruhi.

Kyon sighed as he took out the Pez dispenser. He popped it in his mouth and was separated from his body… which was moving on its own!

"Chappy take care of Mikuru." Said Kyon to his body.

"Right! Hop!" said Kyon's body possessed by something.

"Why is his body moving on it's own." Thought Mikuru.

"You forgot to explain artificial souls." Pointed out Haruhi.

"Yeah, yeah…" muttered Kyon.

Itsuki lifted his hand and saw that he was able to create a strange orange ball of light.

"So Mr. Urahara was right. I am able to use my powers against Hollows." Said Itsuki, "It's not at full strength but I guess that's all I need."

Itsuki threw the ball at the Hollow, which exploded on contact, the Hollow roared in pain, then launched its quills at Mikuru and Kyon's body.

Haruhi was able to summon, Baigon, Lily and Hinagiku to create a shield protecting both Mikuru and Kyon's body.

Yuki picked up one of the quills that fell to the ground and flung it back at the Hollow impaling it.

Kyon jumped into the air and sliced the Hollow in half, killing it.

"That was easy." Sighed Itsuki.

"It was a weak one." Said Kyon.

"Looks like we missed it." Came a voice.

Both Karin (who was out of her Gigai and in her uniform) and Grimmjow jumped out of seemingly nowhere.

"Grimmjow, Aunt Karin." Said Kyon surprised, "What are you doing here."

"It's my monthly spar with your dad." Muttered Grimmjow.

"Oh right, I assume he told you that I finally got my powers." Said Kyon.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and muttered something about how this really couldn't be Ichigo's kid.

"I came to deliver Ichigo and Rukia some concerning news." Said Karin, "The Juureichi is moving here, and there are going to be more Hollow Attacks."

"Are you serious?" asked Haruhi.

"The Juureichi?" asked Itsuki.

"It's the place with the highest amount of Spiritual Energy in the living world. It has been known to change places. Unfortunately it's moving here." Sighed Karin.

Grimmjow noticed Mikuru, "So your Orihime's reincarnation." He said.

"No… I'm not… Haruhi is." Whimpered Mikuru.

Haruhi glared at Grimmjow… especially after all that time together, sure it was short but still…

"Sorry… sorry… it's just… that…" said Grimmjow, "Well I have to go, I still haven't finished my spar with Ichigo."

With that Grimmjow disappeared.

"All he had to do was look for the hairpins…" muttered Karin who had clearly noticed the hairpins.

"I can't believe he didn't notice the hair pins…" muttered Haruhi.

"But she looks like a lot like Orihime, it's no wonder why he mistook Miss Asahina for her reincarnation." Thought Kyon.

"You shouldn't say that out loud." Muttered Haruhi.

Karin checked a phone.

"I really have to get back to the Soul Society." Said Karin, "I was really hopping to see Masaki. Tell I said hi, okay Kaien."

"Sure, I'll give her the word." Said Kaien.

Karin drew her sword, stabbed the air causing a strange gateway to appear. She stepped though it, the gate way closed up and disappeared.

"Who were they?" asked Itsuki.

"The man was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, one of the leaders of the Arrancar and the woman was my aunt." Explained Kyon.

"So Karin became a Soul Reaper and a Captain." Said Haruhi.

"She got promoted a few months ago." Said Kyon.

"Interesting." Said Haruhi.

"Kyon, your going to need to explain more about Soul Society and your family." Said Itsuki.

"And why your body is still alive." Said Mikuru pointing to Kyon's body who began to wave back at her.

"Told you it was important." Said Haruhi.

Back at the Kurosaki House… Rukia took a break from writing, she remember something that was often said.

"The Winter War will never be over, not until Aizen is dead."

"I just hope this isn't the start of another war…" she thought.

Elsewhere two mysterious figures met.

"Your quite an interesting Hollow." Said the first figure who clearly sounded male.

"Well… I was never a human." Replied the second which was a female.

"Tell me about your powers." Said the first mysterious figure.

"I take it you want to use me to start a brand new army of Arrancar." Said the second.

The first figure only chuckled evilly, whoever these were no good can come of it.

Next Time: Two new transfer students join the school, one is even in Kyon and Haruhi's class. One of them is a Soul Reaper that Haruhi remembers from Orihime's memories while the others is a girl who insists she not one. Meanwhile Hollow Attacks reveal something more sinister going on... and it involves figures from the past. What will happen? Find out next time!


	6. The 2nd War Begins

Chapter 6: The 2nd War Begins

Kyon to school, he wasn't in a good mood. Why? Due to the Juureichi Shift, the Soul Society decided to send someone who could pose as a student at the school… someone high ranking as well… and they just had to choose her. Not only that but the daughter of a certain family friend was coming too due to complicated family issues (to be fair Kyon was surprised that she didn't move away from home sooner).

Chances were one of them would join their class due to an open space.

Kyon got to class and sat down grumpily.

"Hey!" yelled Haruhi.

Kyon sighed.

"What's you problem?" asked Haruhi.

"I just found out that a couple people I don't get along with are moving here." Muttered Kyon.

"Really who?" asked Haruhi.

"Chances are you'll find when class starts…" muttered Kyon.

Not too long later, class started.

"Now before we get started, there's a new student here." Said Okabe.

The door opened and girl with short pink hair entered the room.

"Hi! I'm Yachiru Kusajishi! I like sweets and fighting and I hope to get along with all of you." Said the new girl named Yachiru.

"No way…" whispered Haruhi remembering the girl from Orihime's memories.

Kyon on the other hand slammed his face into his desk.

"I take it you don't like her." Said Haruhi.

"No… no I do not…" muttered Kyon.

When lunch started, Yachiru walked over to Kyon's desk and yelled out "It's been a while Kaikai!"

"Please don't call me that…" muttered Kyon.

"Why not…." Muttered Yachiru.

"Kaikai?" asked Taniguchi.

"It's a cute version of Kaien." Said Yachiru, "I like it better than Kyon."

"Kaien?" asked Taniguchi blinking.

"Kaien's my name." sighed Kyon.

"What really?" asked Taniguchi in shock.

"So how do you two know each other?" asked Kunikida.

"My adoptive dad Kenny and his dad Ichi are friends." Said Yachiru, "We've known each other for a long time."

"Wow Yachiru, you're lucky." Said a voice.

They looked towards the doorway to see a girl with long indigo hair put into a ponytail with glasses covering her eyes.

"Hey Kurosaki, long time no see…" said the girl.

"Kurosaki?" asked Taniguchi.

"That Kyon's last name." said Kunikida.

"Why didn't you tell me these things…" muttered Taniguchi.

"Yachiru… and you in the doorway! We need to talk!" yelled Haruhi.

Kyon sighed and followed knowing it was either about the S.O.S. Brigade or the Soul Society.

Probably both.

"So your Orihime's reincarnation. Right?" asked Yachiru.

"That's right." Said Haruhi.

"That's interesting." Said the girl.

"Who are you?" asked Haruhi looking at the girl.

"My name is Yuri… saying my last name will spoil the surprise." Said the girl name Yuri with a smirk.

"So are you a Soul Reaper?" asked Haruhi.

"I will never be a Soul Reaper as long as I live." Said Yuri, "I have my reasons…"

"Okay…" said Haruhi.

"Well I just wanted to say hi, some of my classmates wanted to eat lunch with me to get to me, later Kurosaki, Haruhi." Said Yuri leaving.

"I wonder…" thought Haruhi.

After class Kyon was confronted by Taniguchi.

"How do you know those two girls?" he asked.

"Like Yachiru said, our dad's are friends and it's the same with Yuri's parents and my parents." Said Kyon.

"Why do you have all the luck." Muttered Taniguchi.

Kyon rolled his eyes and went to clubroom.

"So I heard about the new transfer students." Said Itsuki, "But considering what's going on, Haruhi's not going to invite them."

Kyon sighed, "I think she is, both of them are in on it." Sighed Kyon.

"Really." Asked Itsuki surprised.

"One of them is a Soul Reaper, a Lieutenant. At that." Muttered Kyon.

"That's the second highest rank, right?" asked Itsuki remembering the explanation of the Soul Society.

"That's right." Said Kyon.

Haruhi came in looking grumpy.

"They didn't join did they?" asked Kyon.

"No…" sighed Haruhi.

(Flashback)

"So Yachiru you want to join the S.O.S. Brigade?" asked Haruhi.

But before she could answer, Yuri showed up and dragged her away.

"Hey!" yelled Haruhi.

"Sorry, but our role here is to provide back up, not join you." Said Yuri, "I'm sure you understand."

Haruhi glared at them fuming.

(End of Flashback)

"I don't like Yuri." Muttered Haruhi.

Outside Yuri and Yachiru were walking home together.

"I don't get why you wouldn't let me join." Mumbled Yachiru.

"Remember like I said, our goal here is to provide back up." Said Yuri.

"Your only here because your still angry that your mom doesn't hate your grandpa like she should." Said Yachiru.

"And the new baby." Said Yuri.

"You keep telling yourself that." Muttered Yachiru.

"I heard that…" muttered Yuri.

Above town, the two mysterious figures… um… stood above the town looking below.

"I guess we should say hello to some old friends." Said the male figure.

The female nodded and the two parted ways.

In the S.O.S. Brigade Clubroom, Kyon's cell phone rang.

"So it's another Hollow?" asked Haruhi.

"No… it's more than one…" said Kyon, "Two or three. And their close by."

At the Kurosaki house, Rukia was continuing to write her book, while Ichigo just watched TV.

When the house's cell phone rang, Ichigo got up and checked it out.

"There's a few Hollows near here…" said Ichigo checking the map, "Just a block away."

"A few?" asked Rukia.

Ichigo nodded.

"Strange." Said Rukia.

Both of them had a very bad feeling about it. But decided to go fight the Hollows any way.

Back near the school…

Kyon finished off one of the Hollows while Haruhi fished off the other.

"That was easy." Said Kyon.

"I know… too easy." Said Haruhi.

"You just wanted to say that, didn't you?" mumbled Kyon.

Haruhi didn't answer.

"You're right, it was too easy." Came a voice.

Everyone looked up and saw some one that made both Kyon and Yuki pale… well Yuki didn't pale… but she did have a mild reaction.

Back with Ichigo and Rukia, they finished off all of the Hollows.

"Well it's been a long time Ichigo, Rukia." Said a voice.

Both of them looked up and saw Sosuke Aizen.

"Aizen!" growled Ichigo.

"He's back…" whispered Rukia.

Back at the school… everyone looked at the person in the sky… Ryoko Asakura. There were a few differences about her, one thing she had a strange white flower shaped hairpin in her hair, and the other was the strange white outfit she was wearing.

"You're an Arrancar." Said Kyon in shock.

"That's right." Said Asakura with a smirk, "I'm the key member in the newly reformed Espada."

"Espada?" asked Itsuki and Mikuru.

"Wait! How did you become an Arrancar?" asked Haruhi, "Did you somehow die in Canada?"

"Oh so you don't know the truth." Said Ryoko, "Then again I'm not surprised they told you."

Back with Ichigo and Rukia…

"I found an Arrancar with unique powers." Said Aizen, "She was Humanoid Interface."

"You mean like Yuki?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes, in fact she was Miss Nagato's back up, until she tried to kill your son." Said Aizen with a smirk.

Back with the S.O.S. Brigade…

"After I was "removed from this world" I was turned into a Hollow and sent to Hueco Mundo. Turns out I still had my data alteration amities." Said Ryoko.

Back with Rukia and Ichigo.

"With her help, I will be able to start a brand new army of Arrancar and create the King's Key." Explained Aizen.

"So you were just biding your time until you could come up with a new plan." Muttered Rukia.

"That's right, I never thought one would come up so soon." Said Aizen with a smirk, "Now about your son and his friends."

"What about them?" asked Ichigo.

"They will get in my way, after all I learned a long time ago, a group of human teenagers are a dangerous threat." Said Aizen, "I sent Ryoko to get rid of them, after all, she does know them."

Back with the S.O.S.

"So now your working with Aizen who has finally come out of hiding?" asked Kyon.

"Exactly." Said Ryoko.

That's when strange walls appeared all around them closing them in.

On the outside, 4 different students of North High felt something strange: Emiri Kimidori, Tsuruya, Yachiru and Yuri. All four of them sensed something very bad.

"Well come to my space." Said Ryoko, "I control everything in here."

And that's when the S.O.S Brigade knew that this fight would be much tougher than anything they ever anticipated.

Next Time: The S.O.S. Brigade is in a loosing battle, with Ryoko bending the rules, making it so that any attack from Haruhi, a Soul Reaper, an ESPer or Humanoid Interface won't injure any hollow, it looks bleak. That is until Yuri and Tsuruya get in a big damn hero moment in. What are Yuri's powers? And what does Tsuruya even have to do with this? Find out next time!


	7. The Power of the Quincy

A/N: Everyone is right when it came to guessing who's Yuri's dad is... she is Uryu's daughter. But here's a real tricky one: Guess who her mom is: Whoever guesses right gets props...

Enjoy the chapter! And guess...

Chapter 7: The Power of the Quincy

Everyone looked around at the strange… space they were in. It was really like a giant box. Four walls and a ceiling.

"How do we get out of here?" asked Haruhi.

"We have to hit all four walls and the ceiling at the same time." Said Yuki, "However each wall must be done by a different individual."

"Great and /Mikuru can't do anything," muttered Haruhi.

"Can't people come in?" asked Kyon.

Yuki nodded, "If they can create a hole… however it will seal up shortly after." Explained Yuki.

"So all we have to do is hope that Yachiru and Yuri show up." Said Kyon.

"If you do in time." Said Ryoko with a smirk.

That's when several hollows appeared. Kyon jumped into the air and sliced it half. But it suddenly healed itself.

"What just happened?" asked Mikuru.

"The powers of Soul Reapers, ESPers, Humanoid Interfaces and Haruhi won't work here…" said Ryoko, "None of those can damage a Hollow."

Everyone froze when they heard this.

Meanwhile with Rukia and Ichigo.

"You trapped them in a weird box?" asked Ichigo shocked.

"That's right… none of the powers of your son's friends will work." Said Aizen with a smirk.

That's when he seemingly disappeared.

"Your son and his friends are going to die." Came Aizen's voice from nowhere.

That's when a huge group of Hollows appeared.

"Damn it…" growled Ichigo.

That's when something hit most of the Hollows, a if it was fired from some sort of gun. Then Tessai came from the sky and punched a bunch.

"You two should go help Kaien and the S.O.S Brigade." Said Kisuke coming seemingly out of nowhere, "We'll handle these guys."

"Thank you." Said Rukia.

Ichigo gave a nod to Kisuke as the two ran off.

Outside of Ryoko's space, Yachiru was touching it.

"This thing is weird." Said Yachiru, as she touched it created ripples in what seemed like the air.

"Yeah…" sad Yuri, "Maybe we should try to see if can bust into that…"

"So who's going to do it?" asked Yachiru.

"How about you… after all if it's close range then the better." Said Yuri.

"All right!" cheered Yachiru taking out the same bunny shaped Pez deepener that Kyon has.

Around the corner…

Emiri was touching the box as well.

"This has the signs of Ryoko Asakura." Thought Emiri, "But that's impossible…"

Emiri knew right away that she had to break into it.

On the other side of it from Emiri. Tsuruya was examining it.

"It's definitely from an Arrancar." She thought, "And I can tell Mikuru's in there."

Tsuruya sighed.

"I'll get in trouble. But I'm sure mom will understand." She said aloud.

On the inside the S.O.S. Brigade tires fighting off the Hollows but it was no use, they kept regenerating.

"What are we going to do?" asked Haruhi.

That's when three holes appeared in the walls. All four girls from outside were now in the box.

"Wow… this is a pretty weird place." Said Yachiru who in her Soul Reaper form.

"Tsuruya, what are you doing here?" asked Mikuru.

"I'll explain later." Said Tsuruya nervously.

""Emiri Kimidori." Said Ryoko, "I didn't think you would get involved."

"So you are here." Said Emiri, "And you are a Hollow."

"That's right." Said Ryoko, she looked at all four of her new guests, "And I told The S.O.S. Brigade the powers of a Soul Reaper, ESPer, Humanoid Interface and Haruhi are useless here."

"So wait… are you saying those powers and only those powers are useless here?" asked Yuri adjusting her glasses.

"Yes…" said Ryoko.

"That's too bad." Said Yuri.

Yuri lifted her arm, on her wrist was a silver Celtic cross. Suddenly a burst of blue spiritual energy came from the cross forming a bow. She grabbed the ring creating an arrow of the same spiritual energy as the bow. She shot it, killing the Hollow, which didn't regenerate.

"It can't be." Whispered Ryoko.

"Let me introduce myself, Yuri Ishida, Quincy." Said Yuri with a smirk.

"I knew it!" yelled Haruhi, "You are Uryu's daughter!"

"Is it that obvious." Sighed Yuri, "Oh well… I was hopping you wouldn't figure it out that easily."

She began to rapidly fire her arrows at the Hollows.

"I'll take care of the Hollows while you guys figure out to us out of here!" said Yuri, "After all it's obvious it easy to get in here but hard to get out."

More and more Hollows went after Yuri. She shot several of them.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" asked Kyon.

"Well I will explain later." Said Emiri.

"Who is she?" thought Kyon realizing she hasn't met Emiri at all.

"Well I guess I should do my part." Said Tsuruya with a sad smile.

"What do you mean?" asked Kyon.

"Hello! Now's the time to get us out of here!" yelled Yuri as she continued to fight the Hollows.

"So… Kyon you're a Soul Reaper?" asked Tsuruya.

"How do you know about Soul Reapers?" asked Kyon.

"You'll understand soon." Said Tsuruya, "Just explain to my mom what happened. Okay."

"Stop talking and get us out of here already!" yelled Yuri, "I'm the only one that can hold off the Hollows!"

"No your not." Said Tsuruya.

Tsuruya began to glow green for some reason.

Elsewhere at the local department store. A woman was shopping when she sensed something.

"Oh…" she whispered, "What does she think she's doing."

She immediately headed to the elevator (as she wasn't on the right floor).

Elsewhere Rukia and Ichigo raced to where they sensed the fight was when both of them stopped, they sense something from the fight.

"You sense that?" asked Ichigo.

"We better hurry." Said Rukia.

The two started running faster than ever.

Back in Ryoko's space, something strange happened. Tsuruya was separated from her body. She was wearing a strange green dress, and in her hair was a white hair band and around her neck was a strange white choker. On her hip was a sword. Everyone couldn't help but to stare…

"No way…" said Haruhi.

"Tsuruya…" muttered Kyon who seemed to be at a loss, "You're an Arrancar."

Tsuruya's only response was a playful smirk… indeed, she was an Arrancar.

Next Time: Things get complicated, with Tsuruya revealing she's an Arrancar... and so is her mom! Who is her mom? And how does she know the Kurosaki family? Find out next time!


	8. What a Tweest!

A/N: Damn! I didn't think someone would catch that subtle hint about Yuri's mom so fast. Yes, it is Nemu. Which means her grandfather is Mayuri. Take a guess where her name came from... It's easy, really easy. So congrats to KON-KUN DENWA and Gladiator Beast MCK.

Enjoy!

Chapter 8: What a Tweest!

Everyone continued to stare at Tsuruya who just ignored it. She turned to Mikuru.

"Do you think you can watch my body for me?" she asked sensing that Mikuru wasn't able to do anything.

"Okay…" said Mikuru.

Tsuruya unsheathed her sword and ran towards to Hollows. She sliced one in half which seemed to designate into her sword.

Yuri finished off another Hollow, turned to Tsuruya and said "So… that's how you're defeating the Hollows. With your Zanpakuto you're basically eating them. Interesting."

That's when more Hollows attacked them.

"She must be the member of the pacifist faction." Said Yachiru.

"The Pacifist Faction?" asked Itsuki.

"The Arrancar are divided into two factions: The Pacifist Faction lead by Nel and the Warrior Faction lead by Grimmy. The Pacifist Faction believes in fighting only when necessary, while the Warrior Faction loves the thrill of fighting." Explained Yachiru.

"So how do know she's from the Pacifist?" asked Itsuki.

"Because I don't know her. I know every single member of the Warrior Faction because my Division and the Warrior Faction have a deal where they can fight as much as they want in certain scenarios for fun!" explained Yachiru.

That's when Haruhi remembered.

"We have to do this now!" said Haruhi, "Yachiru, do you think you can help get us out of here?"

"Sure, what are we doing?" asked Yachiru.

Yuki began to explain what was going on and she smiled and nodded.

"Sure I'll help!" said Yachiru, "After all how else are we going to get out of here!"

Kyon, Itsuki, Yuki and Yachiru each took a wall, while Haruhi took the ceiling.

"On the count of three." Said Itsuki, "1, 2, 3."

Itsuki shot an orange ball into his wall, Yuki hit hers, Kyon and Yachiru both plunged their swords into the wall while Haruhi sent Tsubaki into the ceiling. The strange space they were in shattered and everything was back to normal.

"All right! We did it!" cheered Haruhi.

Ryoko's eye winded.

"Wow that was good work. I really didn't think you would be able to get out of my space." Said Ryoko, "But remember before you can get to me you have to go though my Hollows."

"This should be easy now out of that weird place." said Haruhi.

Yachiru took out her sword and shouted "Bite and Scratch! Koneko-Chan!" Her sword strange shape in a three bladed claw that she wore on her right hand.

Everyone but Mikuru was prepared for fight… but suddenly something unexpected happened.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hado 33! Sokatsui!"

Blue energy ripped though half of the remaining Hollows.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

And a different blue energy ripped though the rest of the remaining Hollows.

That's when Ichigo and Rukia jumped from… somewhere.

"Mom! Dad!" said Kyon surprised they came.

"Everyone stand back… we'll handle her." Said Ichigo.

"So you are Ichigo and Rukia Kurosaki. I've heard so much about you." Said Ryoko with a friendly smile.

Both Ichigo and Rukia glared harshly at Ryoko.

"Dance…" started Rukia.

"Ban…" started Ichigo.

Suddenly both of them fell as if and invisible force pushed them.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now." Said Ryoko, "It was nice seeing you again, but I doubt I will be able to return. After all I am the key to Aizen's victory. Good bye."

And with that a strange almost rip in the air appeared behind Ryoko, she jumped into it, after which it closed.

"Are you all right?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah. We're fine." Said Rukia getting up and dusting herself off.

"That was all so we wouldn't release our Zanpakuto." Muttered Ichigo.

Everyone turned to Tsuruya.

"Who is she?" asked Ichigo.

"Well I guess I should explain myself." Laughed Tsuruya nervously.

"Ichigo Tsuruya! What do you think you're doing!" came a voice.

Tsuruya began to sweat, she slowly turned around and saw a busty woman with blue-ish green hair, with a red line going across her face that made it look like she was permanently blushing. She didn't look too happy. However Ichigo, Rukia Kyon, Haruhi and Yachiru couldn't help but to stare at her.

"What have I told you about leaving your body." Said the woman.

"Sorry mom but I had a good reason." Said Tsuruya.

"Nel?" said Ichigo altering the woman to his presence.

And that's when the woman noticed the others.

"Oh… Ichigo… Rukia… Kaien… Yachiru…" said the woman apparently named Nel becoming nervous.

"You have a daughter?" asked Rukia.

"Oh my look at the time…" said Nel looking at her watch-less wrist, "I have to get going!"

Nel began to run as fast her legs could carry her.

"Nel… you don't even have a watch on…" said Ichigo.

Nel stopped and turned around.

"Thank you for pointing that out." Said Nel nervously.

"What's going on." Sad Mikuru, "I'm confused."

"So your mom is Nel?" asked Kyon looking at Tsuruya.

"Yeah…. You surprised?" asked Tsuruya.

"Now that I'm over the initial shock… I'm not surprised." Said Kyon.

"Why didn't you tell us that you had a daughter?" asked Ichigo.

"Well you se… um… well…" said Nel avoiding the conversation.

That's when there was banging sound gaining everyone's attention. They turned to see it was Kisuke who had slammed his cane into the ground. He was flanked by Tessai and Ururu holding her shoulder canon.

"Well I can tell of us needs to clear the air about it! So I think the best thing to do is to go to the Kurosaki house and talk." Said Kisuke.

"But your house is closer." Said Ichigo.

"Yeah… but I think your house is better." Said Kisuke.

"Your house is also bigger." Muttered Ichigo.

Rukia hit Ichigo, as both Yachiru and Tsuruya went into their bodies.

"Wait, I have to get my body." Said Kyon.

"You should have brought it with." Sighed Haruhi, "I'll go with you."

Kyon sighed and two went back to the clubroom.

As Haruhi and Kyon went into the building someone watched them. This person could see Kyon's sprit form, this person looked at the two and somehow knew one thing.

"Aizen has returned…" thought the person.

And only time will tell whether this person is friend or foe.

Next Time: The Kurosaki family, The S.O.S. Brigade and everyone else caught in the fight talk about what happens. While both the Soul Society and those in Karakura Town find out about Aizen's returns. What will happen? Find out next time!


	9. Preparations for the New War

Chapter 9: Preparations for the New War

Kyon and Haruhi got to the house a few minutes later than everyone else. They noticed two things. Masaki who looked like she was crying was sitting at the table… and Ichigo was washing his face as he had marker drawing all over his face (probably Kon's doing.)

"Let me guess Masaki used that card?" asked Kyon.

"Yeah…" said Ichigo finished washing his face, "She mentioned that Karin was younger than her and she was fighting Hollows"

Kyon, Haruhi and Ichigo.

The large group of people stat in silence for a very long time.

"Isn't anyone going to say something… anything…" said Yachiru.

"I can't believe you hid a daughter from everyone." Said Ichigo.

"I didn't hide it from everyone I told a few people." Said Nel, "I told Grimmjow, Pesche, Dondochakka and Yamamoto"

"You told Yamamoto?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes, I knew that even though I wanted to keep her a secret. I needed to tell him." Said Nel.

"Mom… I'm right here… don't talk like I'm not here…" muttered Tsuruya.

"So your first name is Ichigo." Said Ichigo who turned to Nel, "You named your first daughter after me?"

"Well Ichigo is a girl's name." said Nel

Ichigo groaned… He hated whenever someone pointed that out.

"Also she's a Hybrid, she's not a full Hollow. She has a heart and no Hollow Hole. So that's one of the reasons why I kept her a secret." Said Tsuruya.

"Really don't have a Hollow Hole?" asked Kyon.

Tsuruya nodded, she was an Arrancar yet she didn't have a hole… it was really weird.

"Now that we got that out of the way." Said Kisuke, "We need to discus the new War."

"Aizen sees you as the biggest threat." Said Rukia looking at the teenagers at the table.

"Your kidding right." Said Kyon.

"All that's different than this group and the old group is that this group has aliens, a time traveler, an ESPer, an Arrancar and the Quincy's mother is a Soul Reaper." Said Kisuke.

"Your mother is a Soul Reaper?" asked Itsuki.

"I chose to take after my father… there is no way I'm ever going to unleash my Soul Reaper powers." Muttered Yuri.

"Yuri's mother is the Lieutenant of the 12 Division and is an artificial Soul Reaper. Her grandfather is a mad scientist who sees everyone and everything as an experiment. When she was young her grandfather tired to kidnap her, although she was saved the kidnapping mentally scared her for life, because of that she will never except the she's part Soul Reaper." Thought Kyon.

That's when Yuri kicked him in the shin.

"Thanks for telling everyone my life story…" muttered Yuri.

"You should be lucky that he didn't reveal that the incident made you scared of clowns." Said Yachiru.

Yuri glared at Yachiru, slammed her head into the table and muttered "I hate my friends."

"You need to get it together, Aizen will send Arrancar after you." Said Kisuke.

"But I don't know how to fight." Said Mikuru.

"That doesn't matter." Said Kon jumping to the table, "I once lead a team to fights Hollows and a couple of didn't know how to fight. You know what one of them defeated an Arrancar. Granted it was a Psycho Lesbian molesting the Arrancar to Defeat but still, she defeated the Arrancar with out any special powers."

"He's not making that up, I was a member of that team." Said Ururu clearing any doubts of what he just said.

"I have two questions." Said Itsuki, "What is a Quincy."

"It's an almost extinct clan of Hollow Fighters that kill Hollows rather and purify." Answered Yuri with her face still in the table.

"If the 2nd question is about me kid, I'm an artificial soul put into a stuffed toy." Answered Kon.

"I think you should head up to Kaien's room to talk." Said Rukia, "Us adults need to talk about what's going on."

"Kon! You're going with them!" yelled Ichigo.

"Fine." Muttered Kon.

The teens left, with Yuri dragging Yachiru along with them.

"No fair! I'm older than Ichi!" yelled Yachiru.

"You're still coming with us!" muttered Yuri.

Kyon's sister followed them.

They went into Kyon's room, which was very cramped… to be fair there was 9 high school students, an 11 year old and a talking stuffed toy.

"So what's the plan." Said Itsuki.

"You four are going to join the S.O.S. Brigade." Said Haruhi, "I mean an Arrancar, a Lieutenant, a Quincy and another Alien would be great to have."

"No… like I said me and Yachiru are here for back up... even if there is another war going on."

"Well too bad you're joining!" yelled Haruhi.

"We're not joining!" yelled Yuri.

The two began to glare at each other.

"What a compromise." Said Emiri.

"What do you mean?" asked Haruhi.

"The four of us form our own group to back you up if you need us." Said Emiri.

"That's a cool idea." Said Yachiru.

"Yeah, I'll go with that." Said Tsuruya.

"Seems fine." Said Yuri adjusting her glasses.

"All right… then I declare ourselves the Back Up S.O.S. Brigade!" yelled Tsuruya as she and Yachiru posed in a cool fashion.

Emiri just smiled at the two posing while Yuri just adjusted her glasses saying "I'm not posing."

"Am I going to fight?" asked Kyon's sister.

Everyone was silent.

"Maybe you should your parents." Said Haruhi.

"Oh…" pouted Kyon's sister.

"This is dangerous Masaki. You shouldn't fight." Said Kyon.

"But aunt Karin fought Hollows." Said Kyon's.

"She only fought weaker Hollows…" said Kon, "I was there."

"She used him a soccer ball." Whispered Haruhi to the others.

Downstairs…

"I can't believe that Aizen has returned." Muttered Ichigo.

"We know one thing, is that for the time being he won't be able to create the King's Key." Said Kisuke, "Not until the Juureichi shift is complete."

"I just realized something." Said Rukia.

"What?" asked Ichigo.

"We might have to take our posts earlier than we thought." Said Rukia.

"But…" said Ichigo.

"Remember, you can still do your duties while taking care of your family. Nemu is able to do it and Yachiru was just transferred here, plus Yamamoto knows that your family is a priority." Said Kisuke.

"Do you really think the kids will be able to handle it…" said Nel.

"Haruhi is still dealing with her memories, Kyon still can't handle his powers and Mikuru can't do anything." Said Kisuke.

"I wonder…" aid Rukia quietly.

"Wonder what?" asked Ichigo.

"I just have an idea." Said Rukia, "But I'm not sure if it will work."

"Well either way. I'm moving here permanently." Said Kisuke.

"What?" asked Ichigo.

"Tessai and Ururu are going back to Karakura town tomorrow." Said Kisuke, "But I think I should stay. And besides…"

There was a silence…

"All the kids are wondering why I haven't aged from when their parents were their age." Said Kisuke.

"You'd think they'd be wondering why the big hitter for the Giants is working part time…" muttered Ichigo.

"Either way…" said Kisuke, "We have to inform the Soul Society immediately."

There was a silence in the room.

That night in the Soul Society there was a very important Captain's meeting.

"I am afraid that Sosuke Aizen has returned." Said General Yamamoto.

Everyone's in the room's eyes winded.

"You can't be serious." Said Renji.

"Both Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kurosaki saw him with their own eyes." Said Yamamoto.

"He shouldn't be able to create the King's Key with out the Hoygoku." Said Captain Kurotsuchi.

"He wouldn't have turned if he didn't have a new way." Said Captain Soifon.

"Indeed it's true. He has allied himself with an Arrancar that can alter data." Explained Yamamoto, "According to the story it is a Humanoid Interface that died and became an Arrancar."

"So Humanoid Interfaces are able to become Hollows." Said Captain Kurotsuchi.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, you are no where allowed near the area unless allowed." Ordered Yamamoto.

"I guess you didn't hear that Yuri is there." Said Renji with a laugh.

"If you show up, she's going to get angry." Said Karin, "Remember her 10th Birthday party."

"I'd rather forget." Muttered Captain Kurotsuchi who the muttered, "Who knew a Quincy could use ice cream like that…"

Yamamoto cleared his throat.

"We have to be vigilant for the time being. Due to Juureichi Shift, Aizen will be unable to create the King's Key until it compete. Also I will announce that both Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kurosaki will take their roles as Captain of the 5th Division and Lieutenant of the 13th Division Immediately."

Everyone else nodded…

Meanwhile in Karakura Town, at a decent sized apartment… A group of Friends met, they were secretly (and unofficially) referred to as the Karakura Town Defenders, it consisted of Uryu (Yuri's father), Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo, Chizuru, Nemu, Yuzu and Jinta.

"So I'm sue you all heard the news." Said Uryu.

"You mean that Kaien has finally gotten his powers?" asked Yuzu.

"No…" said Uryu.

"You mean that Orihime's reincarnation had remembered." Said Chizuru who began to gush thinking how cute her reincarnation is.

"Why is she in this group again?" asked Keigo.

"Because she actually defeated an Arrancar…" said Jinta who whispered, "Unlike you…"

"Hey!" yelled Keigo.

"Calm down everyone!" shouted Tatsuki.

That's when there was the sounds of a baby crying. Nemu left the room to care for the baby.

Uryu took a breath.

"I got a message from both Yuri and Urahara. Aizen has returned." Said Uryu.

"You can't be serious." Said Jinta.

"I'm afraid so." Said Uryu.

"But with the Juureichi Shift, he won't attack here, will he?" asked Yuzu.

"We have to be prepared. We won't know if they will strike here or not." Said Uryu.

Everyone else nodded except for Tatsuki who stared at the ceiling.

"Orihime…" she thought.

In Kyon's room, he stared at the ceiling. Everyone seemed to be straitened out involving the Back Up S.O.S. Brigade. His sister agreed not to fight. But he knew that what was going to happen was going test the entire brigade and maybe even push them to it's limits.

Next Time: Haruhi feels that the Back Up Brigade should have one more member in order to have a "five man band". However Kyon thinks it's unlikely that someone would show up and join... well that's not a "Plant". However when an Arrancar strikes a mysterious person help them... Meanwhile Ichigo is dealing with the new tasks with being a captain... well more like dealing with his new clingy Lieutenant.

A/N: The Karakura Defenders won't have much of a role in the story. They will be mentioned, but only that... Expect for one... but it won't be a while until I bring them in...


	10. Band of Five

Chapter 10: Band of Five

Kyon sighed as he got ready. It had been a few days since Aizen's return. Nothing happened, but then again nothing might happen for several days. He was getting ready for a meeting between the two brigades, a sort of review of the troops.

He was running late, and he knew not only would he was to pay for everyone's food, but that Yachiru and Yuri would take advantage of that fact.

He ran out of the door and crashed into a young woman.

"I'm sorry…" said Kyon, when he realized why would a woman be at his front door in the first place, he saw that it was Lieutenant Momo Hinamori.

It should be pointed out now that Ichigo was promoted to captain of the 5th Division and Rukia was promoted Lieutenant of the 13th Division… meanwhile Ichigo was her captain.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kyon.

"Well I was hopping to help your dad something, anything." Said Momo in a desperate tone.

Kyon's eye twitched.

"I'm sorry, I'm running late." Said Kyon grabbing his bike and leaving quickly, he really didn't want to deal with her right now.

"Damn it… Kaien left the door open…" muttered Ichigo getting to the door… he began to sweat when he saw who was there.

"Hello Captain Kurosaki… maybe I come in…" said Momo.

"Uh… sure…" said Ichigo with his eye twitching.

Sometime later Kyon parked his bike and entered the café. He saw of course he was the last one there.

"You're late!" shouted Haruhi.

"I know…" muttered Kyon.

"Because of that, your paying for our food!" said Haruhi.

"Really?" asked Yuri smirking evilly.

"Another milkshake!" called out Yachiru.

"And another tea for me!" called out Yuri.

Kyon's eye twitched at he took his seat.

"So what took you so long?" asked Tsuruya.

"Well, I had a run in with my dad's new Lieutenant." Sighed Kyon.

Oh that's right, Ichigo got promoted." Said Haruhi with a gentle smile.

Needless to say, everyone tried not to freak out with that smile.

"So… Kurosaki…" said Yuri, "Do you mean you got her angry or did you literally run into her because she going to be clingy to your dad?"

Kyon sighed, "The second one."

Yachiru slammed money on the table.

"Here!" she said.

"Thank you." Said Yuri putting the money in her pocket.

"You guys had a bet if Lieutenant Hinamori would come to my house?" asked Kyon.

"You'd be surprised how many bets we have since coming here." Said Yachiru.

Yuri glared at Yachiru then changed the subject.

"So… what's this meeting about." Said Yuri.

"The Back Up Brigade needs a 5th Member." Said Haruhi.

Everyone stared at Haruhi.

"Oh no…" muttered Kyon.

Meanwhile at the Kurosaki house Ichigo was trying to read a book, while Momo stared at him.

"What?" asked Ichigo.

"I was hopping I could do something for you." Answered Momo.

"No, it's fine really." Said Ichigo.

Back at the Café, Haruhi began to explain her reasons.

"Each team needs to have 5 members, take the S.O.S. Brigade, there's me, the hero, Kyon, the lancer, Yuki, the big guy, Itsuki, the smart guy and Mikuru the chick." Explained Haruhi, "Now any questions?"

"Where do you get this information?" asked Kyon.

"Now the problem with you is, we're unable to determine your group…" Said Haruhi ignoring Kyon's question.

"Oh sure that's what we need! All that and also a ton of character singles and a rockin' theme song by Orange Range" said Yuri, "And not training is what some us really need."

"You know a theme song would be a cool thing with an opening." Said Yachiru.

That's when someone walked passed the table, both Kyon and Tsuruya sensed it.

"Kyon? What's wrong?" asked Haruhi.

"It's nothing." Said Kyon.

Haruhi took a breath.

"Even so, I think it will even things out." Said Haruhi.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Said Kyon, "You want an honest member, right?"

"Yeah… I want someone who is not part of a group that's already a part of going on." Said Haruhi.

"You are aware that's next to impossible, right?" asked Kyon.

"How do you know that's impossible!" yelled Haruhi.

"Look… there's so many groups involved that it's impossible to have a 5th member and not have it because of one of the groups involved." Said Kyon.

"Oh come on." Said Haruhi.

"No he's right." Said Itsuki.

"The Soul Society, the Organization, Time Travelers, Aliens both factions of Las Noches." Said Yuri ticking her fingers.

"You don't have much of a choice of a 5th member." Said Tsuruya.

"But I know a 5th member will show up." Said Haruhi.

That's when beeping was heard, both Yachiru and Kyon's phones began to ring.

"What's going on, a Hollow?" asked Itsuki.

"No… an unknown Arrancar." Said Kyon.

Everyone's eyes widened.

Meanwhile, at the Kurosaki House, Ichigo managed to get Momo to sit down.

"Momo… I know you want to help me… but you should at least make sure… I don't know… the Division doesn't fall apart while I'm there to run it." Said Ichigo.

"I know…" sighed Momo, "I just feel like I should help you in any way possible."

Ichigo sighed…

"So I take it your still in therapy… right…" said Ichigo.

"I know it's not a good idea to come here… but…" said Momo.

Ichigo sighed…

"I know that you still have this need to help a captain, so why don't you talk to Renji and Toshiro and I'm sure Karin would like the extra help too." Said Ichigo.

Momo sat there completing…

"I don't know…" said Momo.

Ichigo sighed. He knew he had to gentle with her, after all she was now his Lieutenant and she still hasn't been the same since the first war.

"What does your therapist say what you should do?" asked Ichigo.

"Try to lead my division until you're able to permanently take over." Said Momo.

"Then maybe you should try do that,…" sighed Ichigo.

"Okay…" sighed Momo.

Meanwhile the S.O.S. Brigade and the Back Up Brigade ran towards the park, during the running, Kyon and Yachiru used Soul Candy to separate while Tsuruya separated on her own (making Kyon's body carry it).

"So what do you mean Unknown Arrancar?" asked Haruhi.

"All Arrancar have to register with the Soul Society so that their spiritual pressure doesn't alert the Soul Society to their presence in case of misunderstanding." Explained Tsuruya, "My mom told me that hybrids aren't able to picked up."

They arrived in a park.

"It's about friggin' time someone got here." Said a voice.

A blond man in a white outfit jumped down from a tree, he at on white necklace that resolved teeth… he was clearly an Arrancar.

"So you must be The S.O.S. Brigade… I don't get why Lord Aizen and Lady Asakura would be scared of your." Said the Arrancar.

"Well it's 9 against 1!" said Haruhi.

"Um…" said Mikuru.

"Um… 8 Against 1…" Haruhi corrected herself.

"You think that but no." said the Arrancar.

He grabbed his sword and cut off his own arm… that's when not only he began to re-grow his arm! But his arm began to turn into another him!

"If you cut me in to then I'm able to re-grow!" said both of them at the same time.

Both of them was about to cut off another body part when Yachiru shouted "Wait!"

Everyone stared at her.

"Can you say "Shadow Clone Jutsu" before you cut yourself this time." Said Yachiru.

Both Arrancar sighed… "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Both of them said.

"Huh… sounded better in my head." Said Yachiru with a shrug.

That's when there were now four of them.

"If you cut me I'll just multiply! Ha!" laughed the Arrancar evilly.

"However if don't cut him, he will be vulnerable." Said Yuki.

"But I still have my Zanpakuto! How will you beat me then?" laughed all 4 of them.

"Don't worry I have a plan!" said Yachiru.

"It isn't like that time…" said Kyon.

"That never happened!" yelled Yachiru.

"Look Yachiru…" said Yuri.

"NEVER HAPPENED!" shouted Yachiru.

That's when the Arrancar once again cloned himself, this time there were 8 of them.

"Remember! Don't cut them!" said Itsuki.

"Why thank you captain obvious…" muttered Kyon.

Each of the Arrancar jumped in front of the one they supposed to fight.

"All right keep them distracted if you can't kill them!" said Yachiru.

"Easy for you to say!" laughed her Arrancar opponent.

That's when punched him in the face and disappeared.

"I can still separate and finder her…" said Yachiru's opponent to find his sword was gone, "What the hell!"

"Oh I get her plan clever!" said Yuri killing her opponent easily with an arrow though the chest.

"Sure beat that other plan…" said Kyon poking his opponent in the chest, suddenly a lighting bolt ripped though his opponent, killing him somehow.

"You know it's rude to talk about events I've never heard about." Said Itsuki, using his ball to kill the Arrancar.

"Stop what you're doing." Said Yuki.

"What? Why?" asked Haruhi holding up her shield, since she was unsure how she should attack.

"So your figure it out." Said Yuki's opponent.

"That's right! I'm the real one…" said one in a tree, "The one that first showed up was a clone… however judging by your current power level… you can't hope…"

Before he could finished his sentence a green Cero ripped though him instantly killing him.

"Tsuruya?" asked Haruhi.

"Wasn't me." Said Tsuruya as the clones melted away.

"This is weird." Said Yachiru reappearing holding several swords, which were turning to dust.

"You're all pathetic." Said a person appearing to them.

The person was wearing a white cloak with a hood that covered his face.

"You are lucky he wasn't an Espada! Otherwise you have been dead." Said the person.

"Who are you?" asked Itsuki.

"That's none of your business." Said the person.

"You're that person from the cafe? Aren't you?" asked Tsuruya.

"I noticed Kaien noticed me… but I wasn't sure if you did… then again… we're a lot alike… neither of us are human… nor Arrancar." Said the person.

Everyone stared at him… the person just chuckled.

"It doesn't matter…" said the person, "You're all weak… and since one of you can't even fight… the Espada are going to slaughter you…"

"Yeah right! I have a plan to get Mikuru stronger! A secret plan I came up with someone else so much that I can't say so much because it ruin the surprise!" yelled Haruhi.

The person chuckled "I hope to see what it is…" said the person, "Either way… this will be the only time I help you like this. Next time you will on your own!"

The person disappeared.

Haruhi was angry.

"Miss Suzumiya, do you really have a plan to make Mikuru stronger?" asked Itsuki.

"I do… in fact it's almost time for me to meet the person who's helping me." Said Haruhi.

She grabbed Mikuru's hand and both of them left.

"I take it this meeting is over." Said Yuri she began to leave, "Later!"

"I'm going to go check with my mom in case any of other Arrancar had any kids she knows about." Said Tsuruya going back into her body.

Elsewhere, nearby… Kisuke was standing there when the person appeared.

"So you finally showed your face to them." Said Kisuke.

The person gave a cheerful laugh, "Not exactly… I don't think Kaien or Ms. Tsuruya caught my face."

"So… what route are you taking from here on in?" asked Kisuke.

"I don't know… I'll probably go with the whole "Am I good guy, am I bad guy, am I neutral." Route." Said the person

"So you're still going to test them?" asked Kisuke.

"Of course… they need the push." Said person with a shrug, "Especially Haruhi… she's still not fully comfortable with herself."

"Don't worry… I'm sure she'll be fine." Laughed Kisuke.

"I just hope…" said the person.

Sometime later Kyon got home to find Momo leaving with Ichigo in the doorway.

"So she finally left." Said Kyon.

"Yeah…" sighed Ichigo, "She came to an understanding that she can't aide me all the time."

There was a silence among them.

"She's coming back tomorrow… isn't she?" asked Kyon.

"Probably…" sighed Ichigo, "So how was the meeting."

"I'd rather not talk about it…" muttered Kyon.

"I see…" shrugged Ichigo.

And so the S.O.S. Brigade and the Back up fought a new enemy… however, several things are uncertain, like if the Back up brigade will get a new member, who the mystery person is and what Haruhi planning with Mikuru… only time will tell when those things are revealed…

Next Time: A classmate of Haruhi's since Middle School decides to talk to Kyon for some reason. However things get strange when he asks to speak to both him and Haruhi after school... Is there than it seems? And who is he really? Find out next time!


	11. Reincarnation is Indeed a Strange Thing

A/N: A recurring joke involving a name will begin in this chapter. Also there's a semi-OC in this chapter as well, he will become a reoccurring character. Well enjoy!

Chapter 11: Reincarnation is Indeed a Strange Thing

Kyon walked into the classroom and saw Haruhi daydreaming.

"Hey!" said Kyon snapping out her out of her daydream.

"Hey…" said Haruhi, then she smiled "Oh Mikuru's going to under go special training!"

"What? What kind of special training?" asked Kyon.

"That's a secret!" said Haruhi with a smirk.

Kyon sighed.

That's when there was a loud crash. They looked to see Yachiru had crashed into some of the desks.

"Made it on time!" cheered Yachiru.

"You weren't even late." Pointed out a boy with somewhat long black hair and green eyes.

Yachiru stuck her tongue out at the boy.

The boy just brushed it off…

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you." Said Haruhi.

"What?" asked Kyon.

"It's about Yachiru." Said Haruhi.

"Growth spurt." Said Kyon.

"How did you know." Said Haruhi.

"It was bound to come up sooner or later." Said Kyon.

"Did Toshiro go though one too?" asked Haruhi.

"No..." said Kyon, "He's still really short."

"I see." Said Haruhi.

Sometime later that during lunch, Haruhi left… to somewhere. Kyon got his lunch ready when the boy who told Yachiru she wasn't late approached his desk.

""Excuse me, Kurosaki… can I eat lunch with you." Said the boy.

"Shino… right." Said Kyon.

"Please call me Ulrich." Said the boy, "After all it's western culture to call someone by their first name."

This was Ulrich Shino, his mother was from the US, which is why his first name wasn't Japanese… from what Kyon heard is that both his parents died when he was in elementary school as well.

"But why are you calling me by my last name?" asked Kyon.

"Because your 100 percent Japanese." Said Ulrich.

Kyon stared at him.

"So… can I eat lunch with you." Said Ulrich.

"Sure I guess." Said Kyon staring at him.

Ulrich was also infamous in class for being a loner. He never talked to anyone and just ate lunch alone.

"So…" said Ulrich, "What's your family like?"

"Why do you want to know?" asked Kyon.

"I just want to know some of class mate better." Said Ulrich.

"Well my mom is the creator of Berry Bunny." Said Kyon.

"I loved that as a kid!" said Ulrich.

"And my dad has a rare heart condition that prevents him from working." Said Kyon.

"Is he that orange hair guy I've seen around?" asked Ulrich.

"Probably." Said Kyon.

"Any siblings?" asked Ulrich.

"Just a little sister." Said Kyon.

"That's nice to have a family…" said Ulrich, "So what your connection to Miss Suzumiya."

"Oh yeah.. .you went to the same Jr. High." Said Kyon.

"I was in the same class as her the entire time." Said Ulrich.

"So how long did you last?" asked Kyon.

"Never asked her out." Said Ulrich, "I didn't think it would be a good idea to expose her to me… might have triggered something unwanted, who would have though your family would have been the trigger… Kurosaki."

"What?" asked Kyon.

That's when Ulrich sent out some of his spiritual pressure at Kyon… Kyon recognized.

"You're…" said Kyon.

"Tell Ms. Suzumiya that I want to meet you two on the roof after school." Said Ulrich in a smirk as he got up, "I would have asked you two to me at now… but the roof is so busy this time around… ever since Lieutenant Kusajishi enrolled."

On the roof top…

Yachiru was surrounded by gang members. In her hands was a wooden sword.

"Yachiru Kusajishi! We the Black Tigers will take you out!" shouted of on the gang members.

"We refuse to believe that you have taken down the Jets, the Deathly Skulls and the Evil Cookies Club." Said another.

"Yeah you… you with your pink hair and rainbow socks!" said yet another gang.

Oh yes, it will now be pointed out that Yachiru wears knee high rainbow socks with her uniform.

"Yeah, yeah… but remember boys! One at a time." Said Yachiru.

The gang members nodded… one ran towards Yachiru, she easily knocked him out with her wooden sword.

"Next!" she called with a crazy grin.

All the other members of the gang gulped.

Back in the classroom…

"Yachiru…" thought Kyon with his eye twitching.

"Remember tell Ms. Suzumiya about after school." Said Ulrich leaving.

Right before class stared Haruhi returned.

"Good your back." Said Kyon.

"What happened?" asked Haruhi.

"Ulrich wants to meet the two of us on the roof after school." Said Kyon.

"Who?" asked Haruhi.

Kyon pointed to Ulrich who was watched. Both of them saw the creepy smile when Kyon pointed to him.

"He's the one from the other day… right?" asked Haruhi.

Kyon nodded…

That's when the bell rang, Okabe entered the room dragging in Yachiru.

"I understand your father lives in another city… however if you continue this behavior I'm going to have to arrange a meeting." Said Okabe.

Yachiru pouted when he said that, then took her seat.

"Who did she fight today?" asked Kyon.

"The Black Tigers." Answered Haruhi.

That day after school… both Haruhi and Kyon walked up the stairs. They got to the roof to find Ulrich was already there.

"Well, well… do you actually came." Said Ulrich with a smirk.

"Okay so who's your mother?" asked Haruhi.

"My mother was a human, so was my father." Said Ulrich, "I figured that Ms. Tsuruya was able to sense to I was a Hybrid."

"That and you told us…" said Kyon.

There was awkward silence.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Said Ulrich.

"Then how are you a Hybrid?" asked Haruhi.

"Reincarnation is a funny thing you know." Said Ulrich, "You'll never know when someone will remember a past life… and should they have been a powerful being then they would be able to retain their abilities… All I can say is that I never excepted you woman, to have that sort of personality… even after regaining your memories."

"It can't be…" thought Haruhi.

That's when Ulrich began to glow emerald green, he separated from his body, revealing his Arrancar form… well his half Arrancar form. He was even more pale than his body, with green lines going from his eyes. His mask fragment was half a helmet with a horn coming from it.

Haruhi fell to her knees in shock.

Kyon looked at Ulrich who was smirking.

Kyon recognized him from stories other told them growing up… he was the spitting image of a certain Arrancar.

"You're the reincarnation of Urolora… Urialioa… Urqolaor…" said Kyon struggling with the name.

"It's Ulquiorra." Sighed Ulrich, "It's not that hard to say."

"IF you say so." Said Kyon.

"And yes you are right, I'm his reincarnation." Said Ulrich, "Are you going to fight me Kurosaki?"

Kyon gritted his teeth. "Fine." He said taking out his Soul Candy. He plopped it into his mouth separating his soul from his body.

Kyon who looked Haruhi who was in shock.

"Chappy! Take care of Haruhi." Ordered Kyon.

"Right! Hop!" saluted the artificial soul in Kyon's body.

"I really have to get my own Soul Candy." Thought Kyon.

"Are you ready Kurosaki?" asked Ulrich.

Kyon nodded and ran toward Ulrich. The two of them clashed swords.

Haruhi helplessly watched them fight.

"What's going on… is Ulrich our enemy… how can he be…" thought Haruhi.

"You okay? Hop?" asked Chappy.

"I'm fine." Said Haruhi.

Back with the fight… the two-continued to clash sword.

"Well Kurosaki, aren't you going to use Shikai?" asked Ulrich.

"I haven't learned it." Said Kyon.

Ulrich's eyes widened then he jumped away.

"You're not worth my time then." He answered.

He grabbed his body and jumped off the roof. He got into his body in midair and landed on his feet.

"Kurosaki… we will meet again." Said Ulrich loudly.

"We're in the same class…" pointed out Kyon.

"I meant out of class." Said Ulrich with a smirk, "Later…"

Ulrich calmly walked back inside the building.

Kyon glared at Ulrich then walked over to Haruhi.

"Are you okay?" asked Kyon.

"Kyon?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah?" asked Kyon.

"Do you think he's an enemy?" asked Haruhi.

Kyon sighed… with what happened before, him helping them and just now.

"It's really hard to say." He answered.

Haruhi sighed… "Okay…" she said.

Kyon got back into his body and they headed to the clubroom. When they got there both Itsuki and Yuki looked at them.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

Itsuki sighed, "I don't know how to say this… but did something happen?"

Haruhi seemed to get upset, "Why do I have to tell you?" asked Haruhi.

"Great… take it out on someone else." Thought Kyon.

Itsuki sighed, "It's just that… there's a closed space." He explained.

Both Kyon and Haruhi's eyes widened.

Meanwhile Ulrich was walking home when he passed Kisuke's house…. Kisuke happened to be outside.

"So, how did it go?" asked Kisuke.

"If that didn't confuse them I don't know what would." Said Ulrich trying not to laugh.

"So when are you going to reveal yourself as someone on our side?" asked Kisuke.

"Don't know…" said Ulrich, "I'm kind of hopping I get the chance to throw a rose at the enemy… "

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" asked Kisuke.

"Kind of…" said Ulrich with a shrug, "But there might be a problem… I have the weirdest feeling I made things worse."

"You did." Said a voice.

They looked down and saw a talking cat, "Haruhi still is unable to fully control her powers. What just happened made her depressed… meaning she created a closed space." Said the cat, "I think I might need to introduce myself to the brigade."

Kisuke adjusted his hat, "I was going to talk to you about that."

And so the mysterious figure turned out to be a classmate of Haruhi's from way back… however this event reveled some things that they needed to know. However the S.O.S. Brigade still needed some more training… and fortunately they had one of the best trainers out there…

Next Time: The S.O.S. Brigade plays a game of tag... It may not sound like much, but add in a certain former captain who can turn into a cat it turns in training... very, very strange training. Meanwhile the Back up Brigade confronts Ulrich. What will happen? Find out next time!


	12. Just a Little Game of Tag

A/N: I meant to write The Biju Biju Fruit today, but then I made plans, then I canceled those plans and since this chapter was more than half way done I thought I could update this instead. Enjoy.

Chapter 12: Just a Little Game of Tag

It was a minor quiz. Haruhi had already finished. She was resting her head on her desk.

Kyon looked at her.

"She's still dealing with it." Thought Kyon.

(Flashback)

There was meeting with both S.O.S. Brigade and the Back-up Brigade.

"So what you're saying is that not only that weird Hybrid one of our class mates but he's also a reincarnation of Uqlaubnoa?" asked Yachiru.

"Ulquiorra." Corrected Haruhi.

"Whatever." Said Yachiru.

"I'm more concerned that Haruhi can… I don't know… end the world." Said Yuri.

"Yes it's very concerning." Said Itsuki.

"That's really annoying you know." Said Tsuruya.

"What is?" asked Itsuki.

"Never mind…" said Tsuruya having forgotten what she was talking about.

"So is a bad guy or a good guy?" asked Yachiru.

"I… I… don't know." Said Haruhi, "I just…"

"You want him to be on our side." Said Mikuru.

"I know… he… his past life has done some very terrible things… but…" said Haruhi.

"It's just like you and the gun toting sumo wrestler." Said Kyon.

"Stop bringing that up." Muttered Haruhi.

"Maybe we should cheer you!" said Yachiru.

"No!" yelled Yuri.

"Why?" asked Yachiru.

"Remember the last time you tired to cheer someone up?" asked Yuri.

"Oh come on Lily, it wasn't that bad." Said Yachiru.

"Wasn't that bad? Yumichika lost an arm!" said Yuri.

"But Re-Chan fixed it." Said Yachiru.

Everyone else looked at Kyon.

"Do we want to know?" asked Haruhi.

"No…" said Kyon shaking his head no.

(End of Flashback)

Kyon sighed…

"Things seem to be getting worse." He thought.

A few desks down, Ulrich has finished his test and began to think about earlier that day.

"Who would send me a letter?" he thought.

(Flashback)

Ulrich was switch out his shoes when he saw a note. It was a cutesy pink stationary.

"Please meet me down the mountain… at the bench next to the cheek. Signed your secret admirer."

Ulrich blinked.

"Uh-oh…" he thought.

(End of Flashback)

"Why me…" he thought.

That afternoon in the clubroom. Kyon was looking at some sort of catalogue, Yuki was reading a book while Haruhi was on the computer while Mikuru made tea.

That's when Itsuki arrived.

"So it's the usual I see." Said Itsuki.

"Who ever gave Yachiru the power to design all Artificial Soul must be laughing." Said Kyon messaging a headache.

"Still trying to find a suitable artificial soul." Said a voice.

"Yeah…" sighed Kyon.

That's when Kyon realized none of the other members said that. Everyone else came to same realization. The voice came from the windowsill, everyone looked there and saw a black cat.

"Yoruichi!" said Haruhi happily.

"I can see you remember me." Said the cat… who not only could talk but was named Yoruichi.

"The cat is talking!" said Mikuru in shock.

"That's right." Said Yoruichi with a smirk, it looked at Kyon, "It's been a while Kaien."

"It has." Said Kyon.

"So… I take it this cat has to with the Soul Society." Said Itsuki.

"Oh yeah, you should transform into your human form." Said Haruhi.

"That would be a good idea." Said Yoruichi with a sly smirk.

"Wait!" yelled Kyon.

But it was too late… as Yoruichi transformed into her human form, a tall, beautiful dark skinned woman… who was buck-naked.

And that was when all hell broke loose in the clubroom.

Meanwhile Ulrich was walking down the road.

"How am I supposed to find this bench?" he thought with a sigh.

That's when he saw a girl reading a magazine under a tree so he couldn't see her face

"Is that her." He said.

He walked over to the girl.

"Um… excuse me." Said Ulrich, "Are you the one that the sent me this letter?"

"That's right." Said the girl, she put the magazine down, revealing her to be Yuri, "Now!" she shouted.

That's when Yachiru and Tsuruya tired to jump Ulrich from the tree… but… landed in the creek. There was an awkward silence.

"Well…" said Yuri, "That could have gone better…"

Back inside the clubroom, Yoruichi was getting dressed… apparently she went ahead and hid some clothes in there since she knew was going to do that.

Outside, Itsuki was talking to Kyon about her.

"So she's a friend of Mr. Urahara?" asked Kisuke.

"She's helped out my dad since the beginning, she helped both him and Orihime train." Said Kyon.

"So she's knows a lot about Ms Suzumiya's powers?" asked Itsuki.

"She does." Said Kyon.

"I'm dressed!" came Yoruichi's voice on the other end.

The two came into the room, the dark skinned woman couldn't help but to laugh., "I guess your less of a prude than your father at that age."

Kyon began to blush.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Kyon.

"Well isn't obvious, I'm here to train you." Said Yoruichi, "After all I heard about Ulquiorra's reincarnation so I think you'll need it."

"That's a really good idea." Said Haruhi.

"So we should go to the park. After all that will be the best place to do it." Said Yoruichi with a smirk.

"This is going to end well." Thought Kyon with a sigh.

Sometime later… after Yachiru and Tsuruya managed to dry themselves off thanks to Emiri.

"So you're the back up brigade." Said Ulrich.

"That's right." Sighed Yuri.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Ulrich.

"Who's side are you on?" asked Tsuruya.

"Do I really have to have a side?" asked Ulrich.

All four girls stared at him.

"Okay… I'm on your side… I minds as well admit it." Sighed Ulrich.

"Then why are you doing this?" asked Yuri.

"Secret test of character…. I guess…" Said Ulrich with a shrug.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Yuri.

"There are a few people alive who's ever been in Aizen's army." Said Ulrich, "He's a monster who will use anyone to get what he wants. And only Haruhi knows that. She's still in shock over what happened."

"I've heard stories about your past life." Said Yuri.

"I have too." Said Tsuruya.

"I've only heard the nicknames that were thrown around about you." Said Yachiru.

Yuri sweat dropped, "Really? You only heard the nicknames?" asked Yuri, "Yachiru… you're a Lieutenant… and you haven't heard the stories?"

Yachiru knocked her head and stuck her tongue out.

Ulrich began to leave, "We have plenty of time to get to know each other. But for now, that's all I'm saying." Said Ulrich who gave a bit of a goofy smile, "after all, I'd be a million yen that she's going to make me join you girls."

That's when Ulrich walked off.

"So should we trust him?" asked Tsuruya.

"I say we can." Said Kisuke appearing behind them.

Tsuruya and Yachiru jumped high in to the air… so high in fact… they landed in the creek again.

"Well… that could have gone better." Said Kisuke.

In the park the S.O.S. Brigade stood across from Yourichi.

"First before we get started." Said Yourichi, she put on a red glove, and ran towards Kyon, she used it to separate him from his body.

"I hate those things." Said Kyon.

"It's better to not use a Gikongan for this." Said Yoruichi taking off the glove.

"A little warning next time." Said Kyon as Haruhi helped him.

"Sorry…" said Yoruichi.

"May I ask what is our training?" asked Itsuki.

"We're going to be playing tag." Said Yoruichi.

There was an awkward silence.

"You're kidding, right?" asked Kyon.

"No…" said Yoruichi with a smirk, "Your uncle told you the stories didn't he?"

"Yeah…" sighed Kyon.

"So what would be the point?" asked Itsuki.

"It would be for me to see what you can do." Said Yoruichi, "After all I need to see first hand what you can together first hand."

"Oh yes, that actually makes sense." Said Itsuki.

"Anyways." Said Yoruichi, "All of you will be it and if one of you catch me you all win."

"It sounds easy enough." Said Itsuki.

Kyon sighed heavily.

"The game will end in a half an hour, if no one catches me by then, you lose." Said Yoruichi, "We will begin now."

Itsuki ran towards her… only for Yoruichi to disappear and for him to trip.

"What just happened?" asked Mikuru.

"Flash Steps." Said Kyon, "It's a technique that allows for high speed."

"So I take it she's an expert." Said Itsuki as he dusted himself off.

"No…" said Kyon, "She's the master."

"I remember hearing about, they call her the Goddess of Flash, right?" asked Haruhi.

"We're not going to win." Said Kyon.

That was when Yoruichi reappeared… right behind Kyon.

"Oh come on Kaien, I've been rusty since the Winter War." Said Yoruichi.

That was when Kyon tried to catch… but she once again disappeared, causing Kyon to fall flat on his face.

"This is going to be a long training exercise." Muttered Kyon.

Meanwhile at Kisuke's house.

"So you will keep what I told you a secret from the Brigade?" asked Kisuke.

Emiri nodded.

"Damn… I'm surprised that's he's not evil." Said Yuri, "After hearing a back story like that."

"Wow… I can't believe a guy like that is on our side." Said Tsuruya.

"So he's on our side?" asked Yachiru.

"That's right." Said Kisuke.

"So is that it?" asked Yuri.

Kisuke nodded.

"I'm going home." Said Yuri.

"Wait for me Lily!" said Yachiru.

Tsuruya got up to leave along with Emiri.

"I wonder which is the stronger team." Thought Kisuke who then shrugged.

Sometime later in the park, the half hour was nearing it's end and no one had caught Yourichi yet… but to be fair, Kyon knew that his uncle, Byakuya never caught her when he played… and he was able to use flash step. No one had even gotten close, Haruhi barely did anything she mostly bossed around Kyon and Itsuki, Yuki did even less that that… she only stood there, and seemingly watched… and only tired to catch her once she seemed to have gotten close to her… Mikuru also tried her best, however she wasn't that good of an athletic and kept tripping.

That's when there was a bell ringing, Yoruichi reappeared.

"Times up." Said Yoruichi.

"So is that it?" asked Kyon slumping to the ground.

"Actually… to be honest I want to run by how you did." Said Yoruichi, "Kaien, Itsuki, Mikuru you did as expected… you all took this seriously."

She then turned to Haruhi and Yuki.

"Haruhi… I know you're still getting used to things but you have to participate too. You can't just sit back at the sidelines watching. You have to help this time around. You'll a lot stronger than Orihime, I can tell." Said Yoruichi.

Yoruichi turned to Yuki.

"Next time there's a training session like this… please do something." Said Yoruichi.

Yuki could only nod.

"I'd like to believe that." Thought Yoruichi with a sigh.

Yoruichi began to leave, "I'll be watching you from here on out. After all Aizen will be focusing on you."

Yoruichi then disappeared.

"You can all leave." Said Haruhi, "this meeting is over."

"I think she just made things worse." Sighed Kyon.

Kyon turned to his body… to find many shoe prints all over his body.

"Sorry…" said Itsuki, "I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I walking."

"Sorry Kyon." Said Mikuru.

Kyon sighed.

Sometime later… Kyon arrived home.

"I'm home!" called out Kyon.

That was when he was kicked in the face by Kon.

"What was that for!" yelled Kyon.

"Haruhi's in the kitchen and she's sad! And I'm sure it's all your fault." Said Kon.

She's here?" asked Kyon.

"Of course and she's very upset." Said Kon.

Kyon just ignore him and walked over to the kitchen to find it was indeed true.

"So you are here." Said Kyon, "Did you lock up the club room at least?"

"Yes, I did." Said Haruhi, "After all we know if someone would just bust into the club room and steal something."

Meanwhile outside the club room…

The Computer Club President.

"One day we'll get her." He muttered.

Back at the Kurosaki House…

"Well maybe if you didn't steal the computer." Muttered Kyon.

"What was that?" asked Haruhi.

"Never mind…" muttered Kyon.

"Um… Kaien." Said Rukia, "I know you were checking up on her. But Haruhi wanted to talk alone."

"Okay." Said Kyon with a shrug.

Kyon left the kitchen only to be assaulted by Kon again.

"Go bother my dad!" yelled Kyon.

"I can't! He's at a captain's meeting!" yelled Kon.

Rukia laughed at this.

"Haruhi… don't worry…" she said, "Yoruichi is right. But to be fair. You haven't had that much battle experience in this life."

"I know." Said Haruhi.

"Don't worry. You'll have time to figure things out." Said Rukia, "I'm sure of it."

"Thank you for talking. "said Haruhi.

"That's what friends are for." Said Rukia.

Meanwhile Yoruichi just got to Kisuke's house.

"So how did it go?" asked Kisuke.

"They're even a more rag tag group than Ichigo's." said Yoruichi.

"I was hopping you'd say that." Laughed Kisuke.

"I'm sure once Kaien and Haruhi get their acts together… things will change." Said Yoruichi.

"You got that right." Said Kisuke.

And so… the training didn't go as well they thought… but who knows maybe it will help them get their act together.

Next Time: An Arrancar uses the computer club members as puppet in order to fight the S.O.S. Brigade. Will Haruhi and the S.O.S. brigade beat them up while fighting the Arrancar? Probably... she did black mail them...


	13. Seeds of Destruction

A/N: I have a cold right now... so it's not my best work... Enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 13: Seeds of Destruction

In a mysterious complex in Hueco Mundo. Aizen and Asakura were talking to a female Arrancar with long purple hair.

"So why do you want me to use them as puppets?" asked the Arrancar.

"The truth is they are the enemies of the S.O.S. Brigade." Said Asakura, "You see, Ms. Suzumiya black mailed them."

"I see… but wouldn't it be wiser to use their friends?" asked Arrancar.

"There is only one usable friend at the time being, as most of them are part of the Back Up Brigade." Said Aizen.

"I see…" said the Arrancar, "Okay… that makes sense."

The Arrancar got up, "I will prove myself better…" she said before she walked away.

"Shouldn't there be two friends that would probe use?" asked Asakura.

"No… he has a purpose later." Said Aizen.

"I see." Said Asakura.

Meanwhile it was after school in the clubroom. Kyon had his face on the table, Haruhi was just on the computer and Yuki was sitting the corner reading.

"Hello there." Said Itsuki who noticed Kyon, "What's wrong with you."

"He's just upset that Yachiru made a power grab in class." Said Haruhi with a shrug.

"Yachiru is now the class representative." muttered Kyon.

"I see…" said Itsuki, "She can't be that bad can she?"

"We should be glad she doesn't have control over the funds…" muttered Kyon.

"Let's just change the subject." Said Haruhi.

That was when Mikuru came into the room.

"Kyon, what's wrong?" asked Mikuru.

"I already told you change the subject!" yelled Haruhi.

"Why?" muttered Kyon.

"Is it true that that Yachiru became the new class representative?" asked Mikuru.

Kyon sighed heavily.

"Oh come it not like she could be that bad." Said Itsuki.

"Ask my mom… or Yuri" Muttered Kyon, "Yuri would be a better choice…"

Nearby the Computer Club were trying to come up with a plan. Other than black mail, threats or theft.

"What sort of choices do we have?" asked the President.

"We have to go down their level." Said one of the members.

"Man… these boys are pathetic… but I guess they're useable… if Lord Aizen says so…" said the Arrancar appearing in the room.

Back in the S.O.S. Brigade club room…

Kyon's Soul Phone began to beep… he picked it up to see what was going on.

"There's an Arrancar nearby!" said Kyon.

"Oh really how close?" asked Haruhi.

That was when the Computer Club showed up… looking zombiefied.

"What wrong with them?" asked Itsuki.

"Look at those seeds." Said Haruhi.

They looked to see that they all had strange seeds poking out of their bodies in odd places.

"What are those?" asked Itsuki.

"They're my seeds." Said a voice.

Everyone turned to the window seeing the Arrancar floating mid air.

Haruhi's eyes winded at the Arrancar.

"That's impossible…" whispered Haruhi, "You're dead…"

"Oh… I'm not who you think I am." Said the Arrancar, "I'm her identical twin sister."

There was an awkward silence.

"Yes… Hollows can have siblings…. It's just very hard to explain. Okay." Said the Arrancar.

"But identical twins." Said Haruhi.

"Very hard to explain…" said the Arrancar.

That was when the Arrancar used her hair like tentacles to grab Haruhi and throw her out the window.

"Baigon! Lily! Hinagiku! Saten Kesshun! I reject!" shouted Haruhi as she fell.

The shield prevented any injuries from happening to her.

"Wow I didn't know that Miss Suzumiya's Powers could be used like that. You learn new things all the time." Said Itsuki.

"Now's not the time." Said Kyon.

Kyon grabbed his soul candy and plopped it in his mouth, separating himself from his body.

"What are we going to do with them?" asked Itsuki.

"Well they were going to come after Haruhi sooner or later." Sighed Kyon.

"I might have a solution…" said Mikuru.

"What?" asked Kyon.

Mikuru took a breath, she turned to the computer club, "Baukudo Number 1! Sai!" shouted Mikuru.

One of the computer club members were restrained, causing both Itsuki and Kyon to gape.

"Where did you learn that?" asked Kyon.

"Your mother taught me." Said Mikuru, "In our spare time she's been teaching me Kido. I learned how to do the weaker Kido without the incantation already…"

"Wow…." Said Kyon impressed.

That was when the members of the computer club all jump Mikuru.

Outside in the yard, Haruhi was staring at the Arrancar.

"I'm going to kill you to prove myself better than my sister." Said the Arrancar.

"I'm not Orihime!" yelled Haruhi.

"But you are her reincarnation!" said the Arrancar, she began to shoot seeds from her hand which Haruhi dodged, "There is no way I will let you defeat me!"

The Arrancar took out her Zanpakuto.

"Strange! Pulpo!" shouted the Arrancar.

All of the Arrancar's limbs and her locks of hair became tentacles.

"Now Miss Suzumiya! You are going to die." Said Arrancar.

The Arrancar used her tentacles to grab Haruhi. She began to slowly pull Haruhi apart when suddenly a rose sliced though threw Arrancar's tentacles, dropping Haruhi.

Haruhi looked up and saw Ulrich… dressed in a cape, top hat and mask over his eyes.

"Don't' give up Haruhi. You can beat her." Said Ulrich who then disappeared.

"Why did he save me… and what was he wearing?" thought Haruhi.

Elsewhere, Ulrich reentered his body and gave a sly grin.

"I've always wanted to do that." Said Ulrich.

To clear things up, he always wanted to dress up like Tuxedo Mask and save someone by throwing a rose.

Back in the clubroom, Yuki pressed the forehead of the club president, after saying one of her incantations, he was knocked out.

Kyon hit two of the members with his sheathed sword to let Mikuru free, while Itsuki pushed the last guy away.

"Let's go help Miss Suzumiya." Said Itsuki.

All 4 ran out of the clubroom.

Outside Haruhi got up shakily. She took a breath.

"Tsubaki! Koten Zashun! I reject!" shouted Haruhi.

Tsubaki appeared, under his mask he smirked, he rammed himself towards the Arrancar, he hit killing her instantly.

"No! I'm an Arrancar! No! I can't die so soon! I haven't bested my sister." shouted the Arrancar.

The Arrancar exploded into dust, just as the remaining members of the S.O.S. Brigade arrived.

"So it looks likes she didn't need our help." Said Itsuki.

"Yeah…" sighed Kyon.

Haruhi bent down to pick up the rose.

"Is he on our side?" thought Haruhi looking at the rose.

"Hey!" yelled Kyon gaining Haruhi's attention.

Haruhi hid the rose behind her back.

"So what's going on with the computer club?" asked Haruhi.

"They're fine… we think." Said Kyon.

"You think?" asked Haruhi.

"You are aware that you're also the group's healer." Said Kyon.

Haruhi sighed.

Sometime later, Haruhi fished healing the members of the computer club.

"So what are we going to do with them?" asked Kyon.

"I have an idea." Said Haruhi with an evil smile.

"It doesn't involve black mailing… does it?" asked Kyon.

"No this time." Said Haruhi with an evil smile.

As the sun was setting the computer club president woke up… he saw him self and his members… were tied up on the school's water tower.

"What just happened here!" he yelled out.

Meanwhile as Itsuki walked home, he noticed Ulrich leaning on a light pole.

"So you're the ESPer… right?" asked Ulrich.

"Who's side are you?" asked Itsuki stopping to look at Ulrich.

"What's the point of telling you." Said Ulrich with a sly smirk, "Does it even matter?"

Ulrich began to walk away.

"If you do anything to Ms Suzumiya…" said Itsuki.

"You'll do what?" asked Ulrich, "You're powerless while I'm in my body."

Ulrich walked away like nothing happened while Itsuki glared at him. He didn't say anything but was in the mood to hum Moonlight Densetsu.

Next Time: Mikuru and Kyon mysteriously disappear! Will the remaining members of the S.O.S. Brigade be able to fight without them? Meanwhile Yuri discovers something about one of Kyon's classmates. Who is it? What is it? Find out next time!


	14. The Night of Tanabata

A/N: This chapter takes place during Bamboo Lead Rhapsody. Oh and the important involving the person Yuri interacts with won't be for a while... I have a few arcs before I get to his... But yes, he was the one mentioned last chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 14: The Night of Tanabata

Haruhi had gathered both the Brigade and the Back Up Brigade for a meeting.

"That's what we're doing?" asked Yuri with her eye twitching.

They were writing down wishes for Tanabata. However, Haruhi's idea was a little off. Wishing for things to happen in 16 and 25 years to happen.

"Come on Lily! It's fun." Said Yachiru.

"No… no… this is just weird." Said Yuri she sighed and wrote down her wishes.

Haruhi stared at her wishes.

"Yuri." Said Haruhi, "What's this one mean?"

"It means that I wish that my grandfather dies a slow and painful death, if me or my dad doesn't do him in first…" said Yuri preparing to leave.

"No… I mean the One Piece one." Said Haruhi.

"Oh…" said Yuri, "It's a joke wish… how long Oda-Sensei taking with One Piece. He said that it's probably going to end in 5 years but I doubt that. I mean the entire series was meant to run for 5 years and it's been more than 10…"

Everyone stared at Yuri… expect for Yachiru.

"What? I can't make a joke?" asked Yuri staring at them, she sighed, "I'm going home."

Everyone stared at Yuri as she left.

"So is Yuri a big One Piece fan?" asked Haruhi blinking.

"Yeah…" said Yachiru, "She loves it."

"You know…" said Kyon, "Never mind."

"If everyone hadn't heard her back story it would be concerning that she wants her grand father dead." Said Itsuki.

That's when Mikuru gave Kyon a note written on one of the tags meant for the wishes.

Meanwhile Yuri was muttering to herself.

"I should have just stayed in Karakura Town…" she muttered.

That's when she came across Kunikida, who was talking to a little girl who was crying. Yuri would have walked by just ignoring them… had the little girl not have a chain sticking out of her chest.

"It can't be…" whispered Yuri.

She walked over to the two.

"Kunikida… right?" she asked.

"Yeah… Ishida… right?" asked Kunikida.

"Yeah." Said Yuri.

She bent down to the little girl.

"What's wrong?" asked Yuri.

Kunikida's eyes winded as he realized that Yuri could see the little girl too.

"I died… in a car crash… my family's okay! But they can't see me." cried the little girl, "I want to be with them… but they… they…"

"It doesn't matter." Said Yuri patting the girl's head, "You should be there as long as you can, watch them. I'm sure once your ready to move you will be able to."

"You think so?" asked the little girl.

"I know so." Said Yuri.

The little girl smiled, "Thank you." She said, "And you too Kunikida!"

She ran off…

"So you can see ghosts too." Both Kunikida and Yuri said.

Both of them stared at each other.

"So how long have you been able to see them?" asked Yuri.

"Since I was little." Said Kunikida.

Yuri breathed a sigh of relief.

Yuri got up and dusted herself off… for the next few minutes the two stood in silence.

Yuri sighed, took a piece of paper and wrote on it.

"Here." She said when she was finished "Since I doubt either of us has something to say right now, here's my cell number. Call me if you have anything to say."

Yuri walked away like nothing happened.

Kunikida looked at the number and sighed.

"Well… according to Kyon, at least she's not inane." Muttered Kunikida.

A couple hours later, Haruhi finished her homework. She was on her house's computer when she looked at the rose Ulrich used to save her. She decided to Google the thing he used and was wearing. She gaped at what she saw.

"He did a Tuxedo Mask parody…" mumbled Haruhi.

That was when the window exploded.

"What just happened!" she yelled.

"Please… I would think that you would be much more powerful than that." Said a voice.

She looked up and saw a male Arrancar with long brown hair, smiling evilly.

"Well, well what do we have here?" asked the Arrancar.

"Damn it…" muttered Haruhi.

She grabbed her cell phone and called Kyon… however no one picked up.

"Oh… no…" she thought.

Meanwhile Yuri was reading One Piece Volume 33, when suddenly her nearby cell phone rang.

"Hello, Yuri Ishida speaking." she said.

"Oh good this is the right number." Sad Kunikida's voice on the other end.

"Oh… so you did deicide to call." Said Yuri.

"Yeah…" said Kunikida on the other end.

"So… what did you want to talk about." Said Yuri.

"You know a lot about seeing ghosts right?" asked Kunikida.

"Wow… you got that from that one meeting." Said Yuri, "Yeah I know a lot…"

"How much…" said Kunikida.

"A lot…" said Yuri, "I can't tell you everything… but to keep things simple I guess you could say I come from a two long lines of exorcists."

"Really?" asked Kunikida on the other.

"Sorry…." Said Yuri, "That's all I'm saying."

Yuri knew she shouldn't drag Kunikida into this, Mikuru (despite learning Kido) was enough.

"I guess it's a family secret." Laughed Kunikida on the other end.

"Yeah." Said Yuri, "So I take you're the only one in your family that sees dead people… right?"

"Yeah…" sighed Kunikida on the other end, "At least that I know of..."

"I see…" said Yuri.

That was when Yuri's call waiting began to beep.

"Hold on for a second." Said Yuri.

Yuri pressed the button to talk to the other person.

"Hello this is Yuri Ishida." Said Yuri.

"Yuri get here right now!" yelled Haruhi on the other end.

"Hey!" yelled Yuri right back, "Explain yourself before you yell into my ear."

"An Arrancar just attacked my house and I can't get in contact with Kyon or Mikuru." Said Haruhi.

"What! Really!" said Yuri in shock, "Do you think something happened to them?"

"I don't know…" said Haruhi on the other end.

"I see…" said Yuri, "Oh and next time… please call Yachiru first…"

"Why?" asked Haruhi on the other end.

Yuri groaned… "We don't like talking about it… but we're roommates."

"Wow… you must be ashamed to live her." Said Haruhi on the other end.

"Now's not the time." Muttered Yuri, "Aren't you in danger?"

"Fine go get Yachiru and come to my house now!" yelled Haruhi.

Yuri sighed and went back to the other line.

"You still there?" asked Yuri.

"Yeah…" said Kunikida on the other end.

"I'm sorry… but something's come up… I have to go." Said Yuri, "Call me another time okay… But don't talk to me in public, after all I'm trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what?" asked Kunikida.

"I've said too much…" said Yuri who then abruptly hung up the phone.

On the other end Kunikida sighed, he took out a pendent from his desk and looked at it.

"I wonder." He said.

Back with Yuri, she left her bedroom and saw Yachiru in the living room watching TV.

"Hey Yachiru! We're needed!" said Yuri.

"What's going on" asked Yachiru.

"Haruhi can't get in contact with Kurosaki." Said Yuri.

"That's bad." Said Yachiru.

"Okay! Let's go!" said Yuri, "But just a second."

Yuri went back into her room…

"Looks like she has an excuse to wear her Quincy Uniform…" said Yachiru blinking.

Meanwhile to catch up with Haruhi, she managed to run out of her room and made up some excuse for her parents, "I'm going on a drink run." She hid some place before the Arrancar could fine her t make the calls.

She looked around and the Arrancar appeared behind her.

"So… it looks like I let you cal your friends." Said the Arrancar.

The Arrancar was about to use his sword. When suddenly a strange rope stopped it. The Arrancar saw it was Yuki.

"Yuki!" said Haruhi happily.

That was when the Arrancar was hit by the glowing orange ball.

"Itsuki!" said Haruhi.

"So is it true…" said Itsuki concerned, "You can get in contact with Kyon or Mikuru."

"Yeah… I can't." said Haruhi, "I'm worried about them."

"Don't be… they're fine." Said Yuki.

"How do you know?" asked Haruhi.

Yuki remained silent.

"I don't think I needed that…" said the Arrancar getting back up after Itsuki's attack.

That was when the Arrancar was hit by both a Cero and a wave of energy.

"The back up brigade has a arrived!" said Yachiru and Tsuruya doing cool poses.

Emiri just smile while Yuri just stared at them.

"Okay… those poses… I really don't know what to say." Said Yuri adjusting her glasses.

That was when the Arrancar got up.

"So… I take this is the Back Up Brigade I heard about.," said the Arrancar.

"What have you done with Kyon?" asked Haruhi.

"I've done nothing of the sort… to him or the maid." Replied the Arrancar, "And besides if I did have him then I wouldn't come here, now would I. If I had the son of the 5th Division Captain then hat would be the point of attacking you? And besides... you'd know a lot about that…"

Haruhi glared at him.

"After all… you were a captive in your previous life...weren't you?" asked the Arrancar, "I've heard the story many times… kidnapped under the pretense to heal the Hoygoku… but you were just a pawn… someone to just to lure Soul Reapers in order to trap them… That is really pathetic… don't you think so."

Haruhi was getting really angry.

"Tsubaki! Koten Zanshun! I reject!"

That was when Tsubaki launched himself at the Arrancar killing him instantly.

"Well… I didn't expect that." Said Yuri.

"Looks like Miss Suzumiya really wanted him dead." Said Itsuki.

"I'm going home…" sighed Yuri.

"Wait!" said Haruhi.

"Please don't ask about my outfit… it's just my Quincy uniform." Said Yuri.

Yuri was wearing a sleeveless white shirt with the Quincy cross in back, a short white skirt that came right above her knee and a small cape that covered the top of her back.

"I figured that because of the cross on your back! We need to talk about Kyon and Mikuru." Said Haruhi.

"Oh that… fine…" muttered Yuri.

Haruhi bought everyone drinks (expect for Yachiru and Tsuruya… as they were in spirit form).

"Do you think anything bad happened to them?" asked Tsuruya.

"I don't know… I keep trying to call him… but I can't get a hold of him." Said Haruhi.

"It will be fine… I'm sure of it." Said Yuri.

"What makes you sure?" asked Haruhi.

"I heard Nagato say something I arrived." Said Yuri.

"Oh yeah… she did say something." Said Haruhi, she turned to where Yuki stood… but she was gone.

"Emiri… what…" said Haruhi, she turned to where Emiri stood but she was gone.

"That's really weird." Said Tsuruya.

"I bet Itsy know something." Said Yachiru.

"Uh… I don't know anything honest." Said Itsuki… but this was a lie… he knew what was going on with Kyon must be kept secret for the time being... well from Haruhi that is.

"So we don't have to worry about Kyon?" asked Tsuruya.

"That's great!" said Yachiru.

"Good… can I go home now?" asked Yuri.

"Fine…" sighed Haruhi.

Hours later Kyon walked home. After leaving the clubroom… something weird happened… and he knew he should keep it from Haruhi. He opened his door only to get a kick in the face by Kon.

"You're in big trouble mister!" yelled the stuffed toy.

Kyon sighed, "What did I do."

"Kaien Kurosaki! Where have you been?" asked Rukia entering the front entrance… and stepping on the toy.

"It's not like something happened… right?" asked Kyon.

"Haruhi was attacked by an Arrancar." Said Rukia.

"Is she okay?" asked Kyon.

"She fine… she managed to kill with the help from Yuki, Itsuki and the Back Up Brigade." Said Ichigo entering the entryway.

Kyon sighed, "I'll tell you where I was…" sighed Kyon, "But please don't tell Haruhi."

His parents nodded…

Meanwhile Mikuru was walking home, when a mysterious figured jump in front of her. She screamed out in fright… it turned out to be Ulrich.

"What… what do you want?" asked Mikuru.

"I want to talk to you about something that happened three years ago." Said Ulrich, "Threes years ago tonight…"

"You know about that?" asked Mikuru.

"I know because I I've been watching Haruhi since I started middle school… I know that you and Kurosaki traveled back in time tonight." Said Ulrich, "Try not to do that again… it might screw… up… Wait how does time travel work?"

"Uh well…" said Mikuru.

"Never mind! I don't want to know…" said Ulrich, "Just stop messing around with the past… seriously… it's freaky."

Ulrich began to walk away.

"I bet that confused the hell out of her… good…" he thought.

Mikuru just blinked as she watched him walk away.

Back at the Kurosaki residence.

"And that's what happened…" finished Kyon.

"So wasn't a question of where you… it was a question of when you were…" said Rukia.

Both Ichigo and Kyon stared at Rukia.

"You really wanted to say that… didn't you?" asked Ichigo.

Rukia laughed nervously…

"I'm going to bed." Said Kyon.

"Wait there's something I need to tell you… there was a captain's meeting today and it concerns the S.O.S. Brigade." Said Ichigo.

"How so…" said Kyon.

And so to clear things up… Kyon and Mikuru went back in time in order to fulfill predetermined events… and Kyon was more entangled in the like of Haruhi… if he wasn't already.

Next Time: The Soul Society checks up on the S.O.S. Brigade and the Back Up Brigade By sending out a group of high-ranking Soul Reapers to see if they could handle the threat. But how will Haruhi react when someone important from her past life is among those high-ranking soul reapers? Find out next time!


	15. The Lieutenant of the 6th Division

A/N: Sorry to those who thought that Yuki and Emiri disappeared in the last chapter... they merely just ran away to avoid the conversation. Clearing this up. This chapter introduces a rather interesting twist I was planning for a very long time. Enjoy!

Chapter 15: The Lieutenant of the 6th Division

Kyon walked to school… knowing that Haruhi was probably going to yell at him because of the day before.

"Kaikai!" yelled a voice.

Kyon turned to see it was (of course) Yachiru.

"Did you hear that they're sending more people." Said Yachiru.

"Yeah…" said Kyon.

"Can you do me a favor! Can you please gather everyone in the clubroom for lunch! I'd do it but I'm busy." Said Yachiru.

Kyon sighed at the pink haired Lieutenant.

"Fine…" he muttered.

"I already asked Lily to give everyone the details! Thanks Kaikai!" said Yachiru running to the school.

Kyon sighed… oh yes… this wasn't going to be easy.

Kyon got to class to see Haruhi was glaring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Where were you yesterday?" asked Haruhi.

"Something came up." Said Kyon.

"Whatever…" muttered Haruhi.

"Something's came up and we need to gather everyone in the clubroom at lunch." Said Kyon.

"Good it will give me a chance to talk to you, Mikuru, Yuki and Emiri." Explained Haruhi.

"What did Nagato and Kimidori do?" asked Kyon.

"They ran off on me using super speed to avoid a conversation about your ware about." Said Haruhi.

"I see…" said Kyon with a sigh knowing he would have to thank those two later.

At lunch in the clubroom, all the members of the S.O.S. Brigade and three out of four members of the Back Up Brigade were there.

"Where's Yachiru?" asked Tsuruya.

"She's fighting the Evil Cookies Club… again." Said Yuri, "And since I'm her roommate, I have to do her work apparently."

"You two are roommates?" asked Itsuki surprised.

"Yes…" sighed Yuri, "Now as I was saying. 6 high ranking Soul Reapers haves come in order to see if we can handle the job."

"6 isn't that a lot?" asked Mikuru.

"It's a war…" said Yuri, "They might come here permanently if they feel like we can't handle it alone."

"So who's coming?" asked Haruhi.

"I wasn't given names but it's one Captain, 2 Lieutenants, 2 3rd Seats and 1 5th seat." Explained Yuri.

"No 4th seat?" asked Tsuruya confused.

"I have a theory on who that 5th seat is…" said Yuri, "He's really the 4th seat but he doesn't find the Kanji for 4 "Beautiful"."

"That doesn't make much sense." Said Mikuru.

"Well it's Yachiru's division…" said Yuri, "So… yeah…"

"They're planning to come to meet in us in the clubroom after class." Said Kyon.

"That's nice." Said Itsuki, "They won't interrupt class."

"Yeah… that's because my dad had to bend over backwards to make sure they didn't do that." Said Kyon messaging a headache.

"I remember hearing about that!" laughed Haruhi who then felt sad when she remembered how she was feeling that day.

"I don't think that was a good time for Haruhi." Said Yuri.

"All right!" yelled Haruhi, "This meeting is over for Itsuki, Yuri and Tsuruya."

"Good, I have to meet someone." Said Yuri leaving the room.

"Later guys!" said Tsuruya.

Itsuki just smiled as he left.

Haruhi turned to chew out Kyon and Mikuru for making her worry and Yuki and Emiri for running away.

After class… the two groups entered the room to wait for the Soul Reapers so everyone but Haruhi, Mikuru and Yuki played cards.

"So I didn't miss anything from the meeting?" asked Yachiru.

"You didn't do anything last night so no you didn't." answered Haruhi who was on the computer.

"Uh-huh…" said Yachiru.

"How long did she yell at you guys?" asked Tsuruya.

"10 minutes and 34 seconds." Answered Emiri.

"Gee… thanks for keeping count." Thought Kyon.

"Kaikai… thoughts are meant to stay in your head." Said Yachiru.

That was when the door opened. They turned to see four well men of various ages standing there: Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, 3rd Seat of the 11th Division Ikkaku Madarame, 5th Seat of the 11th Division Yumichika Ayasegawa, and newly promoted 3rd Seat of the 4th Division Hanataro Yamada.

It will be pointed out that only Hanataro was the only one who looked the right age, Ikkaku and Yumichika looked too old while Toshiro looked too young. Not mention that they were all wearing the school uniform.

Tsuruya began to laugh at them…

"You look ridiculous!" she laughed.

"So you must be Nelliel's daughter then." Said Toshiro.

They all took seats.

"Shouldn't there be two more?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah… but…" said Toshiro, he looked at Haruhi, "One's giving the other a pep talk."

Kyon looked at Toshiro who gave a nod.

"So it is him… that why they didn't reveal who it was." Thought Kyon with a sigh.

"So what's been going on since you taken my duties Cue Ball?" asked Yachiru.

"What's that supposed to mean!" yelled Ikkaku.

"Just ignore them… this will last for a while." Said Yumichika.

"Tea is ready." Said Mikuru.

Mikuru began to poor everyone tea.

Toshiro stared at Mikuru.

"What is it?" she asked.

"If I were to go on looks alone. I would have thought you were Orihime's reincarnation." Said Toshiro, he turned to Haruhi, "I heard that Grimmjow mistook her for you."

"Yeah." Said Haruhi smiling a little, happy that Toshiro was able to tell who she was.

"I hope I'm not giving Rangiku too much credit." Said Toshiro.

Everyone stared at Toshiro (except for Yachiru and Ikkaku who were bickering.)

"What des that mean?" asked Mikuru.

"It means that Hanataro needs to be up on his CPR." Said Yuri adjusting her glasses.

Downstairs the two lieutenants of the team were talking. To clear things up, one of them was indeed Rangiku, while the other ho was male was the Lieutenant of the 6th Division.

"You were sent here to help her." Said Rangiku, "You have to go up and see her."

"I still don't know… I know she has her memories… but she's an entirely different person.

"It doesn't matter! Just watch me. And then do your own thing when I'm done." Said Rangiku.

"Okay…" sighed the Lieutenant.

The two went up stairs and found the clubroom. Rangiku entered the room.

"Hi!" she said happily.

She then noticed Mikuru and gave her big a hug… a suffocating hug.

"I can't believe I get to meet you…" said Rangiku.

This not only stopped the bickering between Yachiru and Ikkaku but also caused all the males (expect for Itsuki and Yumichika) to blush bright red as they hugged, Tsuruya and Yachiru to laugh.

Oh and to clear things up in case someone want to I don't know… draw the picture… both of them are wearing the girl's uniform of North High.

Haruhi sighed… Toshiro was right… he did give her too much credit.

"Rangiku… I'm Orihime." Said Haruhi.

Rangiku looked at Haruhi and let go of Mikuru who not only began to catch her breath but also cry a little.

"I'm sorry… I really am!" said Rangiku.

"Rangiku… you're a Lieutenant. At least feel a person Reiryoku before you nearly hug them to death." Said Toshiro.

"Sorry…" laughed Rangiku sitting down.

"You okay Mikuru?" asked Kyon.

"I'm fine…" said Mikuru with a weak nod.

Yachiru had also managed to catch her breath after laughing so hard.

"Hey Lily…" whispered Yachiru, "Did you notice Itsy didn't blush?"

"That proves nothing." whispered Yuri.

"Come it's obvious." Whispered Yachiru.

"Sorry… I need more proof." Whispered Yuri.

The two had a bet involving whether or not Itsuki was gay or not… Just getting that out of the way.

"You were right that make me feel better about introducing myself." Said the Lieutenant of the 6th Division.

Haruhi looked at him… she blinked she couldn't believe her eyes. The part of her that was Orihime took over, she ran towards him, hugged him and began to cry.

"I can't believe it… It's… it's really you." Cried Haruhi.

The Lieutenant began to stroke her hair, "I wasn't sure how you would react…"

To say the least, Mikuru, Itsuki and Tsuruya were confused.

"So where they close in Winter War?" asked Itsuki.

"No… it's not like that at all." Said Rangiku shaking her head.

"He didn't' become a Soul Reaper until after the War." Said Toshiro.

"Meet Sora Inoue… the older brother of Orihime…" explained Kyon.

The room became silent. Expect for Haruhi gentle sobs… for it was true, Sora was the Lieutenant of the 6th Division.

Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo at Aizen's HQ…

"I have gained word that Soul Society has sent Soul Reapers to North High." Said an Arrancar.

"I see…" said Aizen.

"That's not good." Said Asakura.

"This might be a good thing…" said Aizen, "I have a theory on why they're even there…"

"I see…" said Asakura with a nod.

And so with a tearful reunion a plan was forged for Aizen's Arrancar Army.

Next Time: A small army of Arrancar attack North High. The S.O.S. Brigade, the Back Up Brigade and the Soul Reaper Team must all fight to protect the school. What will happen? Find out next time!


	16. I’m On Your Side

A/N: I'm in a good mood today! Last night I found out their going to dub Haruhi season 2! Sure there's Endless Eight (groans...) but still... good news none the less... Also on the subject of Endless Eight... I make a swipe/ replacement arc in this chapter... trust me it's going to be better than Endless Eight... which isn't very hard to do really...

Chapter 16: I'm On Your Side

Ulrich was on the school roof watching the clouds.

"Man… I should have known confronting her would be a pain." Said Ulrich.

(Flashback)

Ulrich was leaning against a window frame in the hallway. When Yuki (after being scolded for 10 minutes and 34 seconds) walked towards him. She stopped… and well there was a kind of awkward silence.

"You know I'm on your side don't you?" asked Ulrich.

Yuki nodded.

Ulrich sighed… "Please go about your day." He said.

(End of Flashback)

Ulrich smirked… the S.O.S. Brigade was divided on him, Kyon was unsure, Haruhi wanted him to be on her side, Itsuki was aggressive, Mikuru was confused and Yuki knew the truth.

"Well… next time their attacked I'll help them." Said Ulrich.

He got up and took out a pair binoculars he had, he looked though them.

"So they're here as well…" said Ulrich, "Interesting…"

Back in the club room things had calmed down… Haruhi stopped hugging her brother from another life and it was up to Kyon to introductions.

"Why me…" muttered Kyon.

He cleared his throat and began to began to introduce the Soul Reapers to the two Brigades.

"This is Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of the 10th Division" said Kyon.

Toshiro gave a nod.

"Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, all of the 10 Division." Said Kyon.

Rangiku gave a smile.

"Sora Inoue, Lieutenant of the 6th Division." Said Kyon.

Sora too gave a smile.

"Hanataro Yamada, 3rd Seat of the 4th Division." Said Kyon.

Hanataro laughed nervously… he still want used to being the 3rd seat.

"And Cue Ball and Feather Face! They're my underlings in the 11th Division." Said Yachiru taking over the introductions.

"Shut up Yachiru! Don't call us that!" yelled Ikkaku.

"What "Cue Ball" or my underlings?" asked Yachiru.

"Why you!" yelled Ikkaku.

"He's Ikkaku Madarame and I am Yumichika Ayasegawa." Saud Yumichika taking over.

"Maybe it would be if we just kipped at ahead." Said Yuri.

"Yes… I have to agree on that." Said Toshiro with a heavy sigh.

After some quick introductions of the S.O.S. Brigade and the Back Up Brigade. It was time to discus what was going on.

"Much like in the first winter war. There might be a need for a team." Said Toshiro.

"So you're all going to stay here?" asked Mikuru.

"That's right." Said Rangiku.

"Let's discus that later." Said Yuri.

"So what should be our plan… everyone knows what we're dealing with." Said Kyon.

Before anyone could answer the phones began to ring a lot.

Toshiro was the one that checked.

"How many?" asked Haruhi?

"5." Said Toshiro.

"5? This should be a piece of cake!" said Haruhi.

"If one of them pisses you off big time." Said Yuri.

"What was that?" asked Haruhi.

"I didn't say anything." Muttered Yuri.

Haruhi glared at the girl then went back to the problem at hand.

"Where is it?" asked Haruhi.

"In the park down the mountain." Said Toshiro.

"Okay! Let's go!" yelled Haruhi.

Everyone stared at her.

Shortly afterward they left all their Gigais in the clubroom to hold the fort.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave your body with out a Gikongan?" asked Hanataro.

"Yeah… Jiggles Soul Candy tends to be really grabby!" said Yachiru.

By now, everyone knew that Yachiru was the designer of the all of the Gikongan… so of course they all stared at her.

"What?" asked Yachiru.

As they headed down the hill. Ulrich watched this.

"Okay! Time to do my thing." Said Ulrich stretching.

Ulrich got out of his body and followed.

They arrived to find two female Arrancar, two male Arrancar, and one of undeterminable gender that happened to be a clown.

"So… an army of Soul Reapers to handle little old us." Said one of the female Arrancar that had pale pink hair and it's mask fragment was a unicorn like horn on her forehead.

"Let's just attack!" said the clown Arrancar with a creepy, creepy voice.

The clown Arrancar took out a unicycle, and rode to Yuri.

"Get that thing away from me!" shouted Yuri who began to run away from the Arrancar.

"Oh that's right… Yuri' afraid of clowns." Said Haruhi.

"I'll go help her!" said Yachiru running after Yuri the clown.

"I'm going with you." Said Rangiku.

"Okay I'm kidnapping the weak ones!" said a male Arrancar with black hair and a mask fragment looked like a strange headband. He began to run very fast and grabbed both Mikuru and Hanataro.

"You're not getting away!" yelled Tsuruya.

"Damn it…" muttered Toshiro.

"Looks like we're dividing us up." Said Itsuki.

"You got that right." Said the end male Arrancar with green hair who's mask fragment looked like a baseball cap for some reason.

"You finally figured it out." Said the last female Arrancar with dark blue hair and a mask fragment like a tiara.

"Okay! The remain teams are myself, Kimidori and Koizumi, the second team is Madarame, Ayasegawa and Nagato…" said Toshiro.

"Why is she with us!" yelled Ikkaku.

"Right now I'm your superior. And from reports, she's much stronger than she looks." Said Toshiro.

"So that means Haruhi and Sora are with me." Said Kyon.

"That's right." Said Toshiro.

"I get the one with the captain." said the blue haired female.

"I get the one with baldy." Said the green haired male.

"What did you say!" yelled Ikkaku.

That was when the Arrancar ran away, and Ikkaku, Yumichika and Yuki followed.

The blue haired female looked at them, and ran away.

"So that just leave me…" said the pink haired female.

Meanwhile with Yuri, she continued to run away from the evil clown.

"It's just an Arrancar… it's just an Arrancar…" Yuri told herself.

She looked at the clown Arrancar then began to running faster while crying.

"Roar! Haineko!"

"Bite and Scratch! Koneko-Chan!"

That was when the clown was surround by ash that began to cut him… then a wave of energy hit him.

Both female Lieutenants jumped in front of Yuri.

"Thank you!" cried Yuri.

"Hey Yuri… I was wondering you like One Piece… isn't there a freaky clown in One Piece?" asked Rangiku.

"First… this is neither the time nor the place… and second… I don't want to know how you know about that." Said Yuri.

Meanwhile the black haired male Arrancar stopped… he let go of Mikuru and Hanataro who was now tied up in web, just when Tsuruya.

"So looks like I'm fighting the Princess of Las Noches." Said the Arrancar.

"Let them go right now!" yelled Tsuruya.

"Oh really?" asked the Arrancar, who then shot a spider web at her, she dodged, "Who are you?" she asked.

"Who am I? Do you really want to know… the story of my life isn't one for the faint of heart…" said the Arrancar.

While the Arrancar was going though the speech. Tsuruya was cutting off the web off Mikuru and Hanataro.

"Wow you're pretty weak for a Soul Reaper." Said Tsuruya.

"I'm a member of the 4th Division." Sighed Hanataro.

"Oh... right… the medic division." Said Tsuruya.

"Aren't you listening to me!" yelled the Arrancar.

"You were just doing the Spider Man speech from that American movie." Said Tsuruya.

"No… I… I… made it up." Said the Arrancar.

The three of them stared at the Arrancar.

"Fine then… I'll show you my full power!" said the Arrancar.

The Arrancar began to glow.

Meanwhile with Ikkaku, Yuki and Yumichika… due to the way of the 11th Division. It was a one on one fight with Ikkaku and the Arrancar… which was a strait on sword fight. Yuki and Yumichika watched from the sidelines.

"So you really are an alien?" asked Yumichika.

Yuki nodded.

Meanwhile with Itsuki, Emiri and Toshiro…

The female Arrancar drew her Zanpakuto and aimed for the weakest looking member of the group, Emiri, however she enacted a barrier.

"Second Raid!" shouted Itsuki.

A fast moving ornate ball of energy hit her.

"Reign Upon the Frosted Heavens! Hyorinmaru!"

"Crap…" muttered the Arrancar, "At least it's not Bankai…"

Meanwhile with Haruhi, Kyon and Sora.

"So I got the reincarnation, a Noob and the weak son of two powerful soul reapers." Said the Arrancar, "I'm the lucky one!"

"Why you…" muttered Haruhi.

"Dance Around in the Flowery Field! Unicornio!"

The Arrancar turned in a centaur like unicorn, she also help a large western sword.

"Dance around the Flowery Field?" asked Haruhi.

"Hey!" yelled the Arrancar, "I'm the most powerful one of the five of us! And I doubt I'm going to make easy mistakes."

Meanwhile with Mikuru, Tsuruya and Hanataro, their enemy showed them their full power… which was a giant robot.

"I thought you were a poor Spider Man parody." Said Tsuruya.

"I am!" yelled the Arrancar, "Don't you know about the Spider Man show in the 70's made here!"

Indeed there was a Spider Man show made in Japan in the 70's… where he had a giant robot.

"You can never beat me!" shouted the Arrancar.

That was when the giant robot fell down on him and crushed him.

"So what should we do?" asked Mikuru.

That's when Tsuruya used a Cero on the downed giant robot causing a huge explosion.

"Next time they send a Spider Man Parody… it better be a good one." Said Tsuruya.

Meanwhile with Yachiru, Rangiku and Yuri. No matter was happened, no matter what they tired to draw away the clown from Yuri. It would always come to attack her.

"What you were sent to attack her by Aizen?" asked Yachiru.

"So you caught on… yes… I was spiffily sent for this girl to pick them off one at time." Said the clown.

"That's a dirty trick!" yelled Rangiku.

"No this is!" yelled the clown.

Yuri was hiding behind the tree when the clown suddenly disappeared.

"Right here!" shouted the clown.

Yuri turned around when the clown stabbed her in the stomach. The clown smiled evilly when it took out the sword from her stomach. The young Quincy trembled as she fell to the ground.

"This is way to easy." Said the clown, he licked the blood from the sword, but that was a bad idea… that's when he froze up, "What… what's wrong with my body?"

"You licked the blood?" asked Yachiru, "Are you stupid."

"She's the daughter of Nemu Ishida… a creation of Mayuri Kurotsuchi… her blood is poisonous." Said Rangiku.

He began to sweat, "Why didn't Lord Aizen tell me?" he thought.

That was when both Rangiku and Yachiru used their Shikai attacks to finish it off.

"We have to get Hana-Chan or Haruharu to heal her." Said Yachiru picking up her room mate.

"I know." Said Rangiku.

Meanwhile back with Team Haruhi. The unicorn centaur began to use her sword, to send out rainbow colored wave of energy.

"Lily! Baigon! Hinagiku! Saten Kesshun! I reject!"

Haruhi shield blocked it.

Sora unsheathed his Zanpakuto.

"Cross the Starlight River! Tanabata!"

The sword began to glow gold.

"Defend!" he shouted.

The sword created a shield very similar to Haruhi's.

"That's right… I heard that you have almost the same power as your spiritual sister." Said the Unicorn Arrancar, "Looks like I have to up the anti!"

That was when she shot her rainbow colored Cero at all three of them.

Meanwhile with Ikkaku's group, Ikkaku finished off his opponent.

"That guy was weak." Muttered Ikkaku.

"That match wasn't beautiful at all." Mumbled Yumichika.

Ikkaku noticed that Yuki was silently reading a book.

"Where did she get that from?" asked Ikkaku.

"I'm… not quite sure." Said Yumichika.

Meanwhile with Team Itsuki… the Arrancar was breathing heavily. Parts of her were frozen over and she had man burns and brushes.

"I won't lose!" shouted the Arrancar.

That was when she collapsed and began to designate.

"That certainly was easy." Said Itsuki.

"I have theory." Said Toshiro, "I think Aizen knew about our plans and sent out weak Arrancar after us so that we would leave it up to you."

"That makes sense." Said Itsuki, "Our earlier opponent were much stronger than this."

"I have an idea." Said Emiri.

"What is it?" asked Toshiro.

Emiri smiled.

Meanwhile with Team Haruhi. All three of them were on the ground, and struggled to get up. The Unicorn Arrancar placed her sword on Haruhi's neck.

"I'm much stronger than the others." Sid the unicorn Arrancar.

"You're not Espada level though… that for sure!" said a voice.

"Ulrich…" muttered Kyon.

"I'm your side… I've always been. I've been emotionally testing you." Said Ulrich.

Ulrich grabbed the arm of the unicorn Arrancar and made her let go of the sword.

"I have more on my side." Said the unicorn Arrancar.

That was when Ulrich placed his finger on her chest then let loose his cero, putting a hole in her chest. She fell to the ground and turned to ash.

"That was oddly easy." Said Ulrich with a big smile, "Even for a Arrancar."

Haruhi looked up at him.

"Are you really on our side?" asked Haruhi.

"Of course he is." Said a voice.

IT was Kisuke, "He's been on your side the whole time. And I knew all along."

Haruhi, Kyon and Sora all stared at him.

"This is why you're not my god father." Said Kyon.

"Did you really have to bring that up?" asked Kisuke.

"Haruhi!" shouted Rangiku.

They turned to see Team Yachiru running towards them.

"What happened to Yuri?" asked Haruhi.

"The crazy clown stabbed her!" shouted Yachiru.

Haruhi could tell she was the one that needed a medic first.

That was when the others arrived and waited for Yuri to be completely healed until they could have the conversation.

"There." Said Haruhi.

Yuri began to wake up.

"I take you couldn't take out stains or rips?" asked Yuri.

Haruhi sighed, "That doesn't' matter." She muttered.

"So you are on our side?" asked Itsuki.

"100 percent, definitely on your side." Said Ulrich, "I'm the subject of the effects of remember of a reincarnation after several years, the perfect meld of a heartless Arrancar and a loving and loveable class clown."

"You're a class clown?" asked Kyon.

"Well… I really couldn't do anything for the last few years… but yes… I'm a bit of a class clown." Said Ulrich, "In the weeks before summer vacation I will come out of my shell and become the role I was meant to be."

"Uh-huh…" said Kyon nodding.

"I guess I'll be joining the back up brigade… "said Ulrich, "As the only guy…"

Toshiro cleared his throat.

"Right now I think Aizen is aware of our plans to come here. However I have determined that for the time being we should not be stationed here." Said Toshiro, "If we are need Ichigo and Rukia can send out alerts to the Soul Society."

Haruhi sighed and looked at Sora.

"I wanted to spend more time with him though…" she thought.

"That's a good idea." Said Tsuruya.

"Also Miss Kimidori came up with an idea" said Toshiro.

"I think during the last two weeks of Summer Vacation we should go to the Soul Society and train." Said Emiri, "Both sets of the Brigade."

Both Kyon and Yuri groaned.

"Oh come on you guys it could be worse." Said Ulrich.

"How so…" said Kyon.

"We could be in an endless loop of the last two weeks of summer. Spending hundreds of years trapped an infinite loop…" said Ulrich.

"I'd prefer going though that than going to the Soul Society." Thought Kyon.

Everyone stared at Kyon.

"You're going and that's final." Said Haruhi.

"You have stop doing that." Said Rangiku.

"Oaky! Now with Ulrich on our side! We'll head to the Soul Society in a few weeks." Said Haruhi.

Everyone nodded in agreement other than Yuri and Kyon.

"Oh by the way…" said Kisuke, "I think you should get your bodies and gigai… I have the oddest feeling that Rangiku's is doing weird things to Ms. Tsuruya's…" said Kisuke.

There was an awkward silence.

The next day before class, Kyon noticed Haruhi seemed depressed.

"Missing Sora already?" asked Kyon.

"Yeah…" said Haruhi, "I wanted to spend more time with him. See what he's been up to since it happened."

"Don't worry… you'll be able to talk him when we go to the Soul Society." Said Kyon.

"That reminds… me" said Haruhi, "Why don't you want to go?"

"Because most of the Soul Reapers treat me like I'm someone special or a spoiled brat." Said Kyon, "All because of my heritage."

"That makes sense I guess…" said Haruhi looking out the window.

"Hey Kyon!" said Ulrich approaching his desk.

"You're calling me that?" he asked.

"I thought it would be better now that we're friends." Said Ulrich.

"Okay…" said Kyon.

"I need to talk to you… in private." Said Ulrich.

"Okay." Said Kyon.

Both of them went into the hallway.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Kyon.

"Ever since Jr. High… it's been my job protecting Haruhi… and now it's your job. "said Ulrich.

"Yeah… what about it." Said Kyon.

Ulrich removed himself from his body and unsheathed his Zanpakuto, he pointed it was Kyon.

"Kaien Kurosaki… should you ever fail in protect Haruhi to the extent she dies and you could have prevented it… I will kill you." Said Ulrich, "You understand?"

Kyon knew he was being serious.

"I understand." He said.

"Good…" said Ulrich sheathing his sword and going back into his body, "Also can I eat lunch with you and your friends! I need to "warm up to people" before I take my title."

Kyon blinked… "Okay…" he said.

"Good…" said Kyon.

"All right here I come world!" yelled Ulrich pointing to seemingly nowhere.

"So that's what he meant by a perfect meld of heartless Arrancar and loving yet loveable class clown." Thought Kyon.

And so, while the team of Soul Reapers choose not to stay, Ulrich joined the back up brigade and plans were set for a trip to the Soul Society. But ho knew what else would happen in the future.

Next Time: With Exams going on and summer coming up, the S.O.S. can relax when Hollows and Arrancar aren't involved... right? Wrong! Due to Haruhi an evil entity has kidnapped the Computer Club President! Will they be able to save him? Find out next time!


	17. Why Can’t We Have A Normal Day?

A/N: This chapter is very, very weird... No really it is...

Chapter 17: Why Can't We Have A Normal Day?

It was just a normal day for a not so normal club. They have fully accepted the fact that Ulrich was on their side… and a bizarre class clown. Seriously… he was really weird… two days after opening up, he did the Macarena with a bucket on his head. Those that didn't witness weren't sure what a Macarena was… but it sounded weird.

Ulrich now believes he should have stared with light pranks then did the stunt.

Also it should be pointed out that it was time for exams break. Yet, unlike every single other club in school, they didn't take a break from club activates. But to be fair, unlike the other clubs, it's duties involving protecting everyone in town…

However it was a day in which Aizen was biding his time for a big attack… so… just a normal quiet day.

"I did it." Said Haruhi who was at the computer.

"You did what?" asked Kyon.

I made a logo for the S.O.S. Brigade.

"A Logo?" asked Kyon.

He went over to the computer and stared at a strange circle. That vaguely resembled "S.O.S. Brigade" in the middle.

"Uh-huh…" said Kyon.

"You don't see it… do you? It says S.O.S. Brigade in the middle." Said Haruhi, "I'm going to put it on the home page."

"You mean the one that's only a homepage?" asked Kyon.

"Well if it wasn't a secret we were fighting Hollows I would put information about what's going with the S.O.S. Brigade and maybe even the back up brigade." Said Haruhi, "But I cant…"

Kyon, stared at Haruhi, "I wasn't expecting you to say that…" he said.

"Whatever…" said Haruhi, "Anyways it would be up to you to put this up."

Kyon sighed… "She's still bossing me around." He thought.

"Don't say your thoughts out loud and do it." Said Haruhi.

Kyon shrunk the picture to an appropriate size and put it on the site.

The next day…

Kyon entered the room to find someone who shouldn't be there.

"What is you doing here?" asked Kyon.

"I can't check up on the S.O.S. Brigade?" asked Kisuke who was this person.

Kyon sighed as he took a seat, he noticed both Haruhi who looked upset and Yuki were in the room.

"What's wrong?" asked Kyon.

"It's the website…" muttered Haruhi.

"I see…" said Kyon.

That was when Itsuki came into the room.

"Oh hello Mr. Urahara what brings you here today." Said Itsuki being polite.

"Oh… I'll explain it when Mikuru gets in here…" said Urahara, "And since it's exam time. I think it might be a while."

More than an hour later, Mikuru finally arrived.

"Sorry I'm late." Said Mikuru who then noticed Kisuke, "Mr. Urahara…"

Mikuru stared making tea when Urahara stared talking.

"Don't worry…. What's going has nothing to do with Aizen or his growing Arrancar army." Said Urahara, "But I guess you could say it something to do with Haruhi's still yet not fully controlled powers."

"And what does this have to with my website?" asked Haruhi.

"Well that picture you put on your website awakened an evil Data Life form that hibernated in the internet and has taken the president of the computer club captive." Said Kisuke.

"Excuse me?" asked Haruhi.

"It's exactly what it sounds like." Said Kisuke.

"That sounds… really crazy." Said Haruhi.

"But it happened." Said Kisuke.

"So were you the one that screwed up my website?" asked Haruhi.

"No… I'm just the messenger… someone else screwed up your website." Said Kisuke, he looked at Yuki from the corner of his eyes.

"Great…" muttered Haruhi, "Wait a second… why didn't we get kidnapped?"

"I don't think I want to know." Muttered Kyon.

"Don't' worry… about it." Said Kisuke.

"Okay… looks like we have training mission!" yelled Haruhi, "Go rescue the computer nerd and fight this weird data life form holding him captive."

Kyon sighed… "Great…" he muttered.

The next day… They arrived at the apartment.

"So apparently it's holding him in alternate space that exists inside his apartment." Said Haruhi.

"Whatever's going on, it's going to be interesting." Said Yoruichi.

"What did you come along again?" asked Kyon.

"Because both Kisuke and Ichigo thought that it would be a good idea to tag along." said Yoruichi with a shrug.

They went up to the apartment where Yuki opened the door with what Haruhi called "super lock picking powers."

"So this is the room." Said Haruhi looking around, "Yeah… differently a computer nerds room."

"Is everyone ready?" asked Yourichi.

"I… guess…" said Mikuru.

"Sure…" sighed Kyon.

Yuki nodded, she raised her hand and suddenly they found themselves in a desert.

"Why do I have the oddest feeling that this fight is going to involve in RPG style fights." Said Haruhi.

"I don't know…" said Kyon with a shrug.

Yuki pointed, everyone turned to see what was standing there… giant camel cricket.

"What is that thing?" asked Kyon.

"A camel cricket." Said Itsuki.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Said Kyon.

"So where is the computer club president?" asked Haruhi.

"Inside of him." Answered Yuki.

"Okay! So all we have to do is beat up that thing and it will fine." Said Haruhi.

Itsuki summoned his powers.

"Interesting… it's just like with a Hollow." Said Itsuki.

"Okay!" ordered Haruhi, "Kyon, Mikuru! You stay out of this."

"What?" asked Kyon.

"We don't' know if Kido and Zanpakuto will work on this thing." Said Haruhi, "And beside you're the best person to help Mikuru."

Mikuru was tightly hugging Kyon's waist.

"I'm going to stay out of this fight as well is that okay?" asked Yoruichi.

"Sure." Said Haruhi.

"What was the point of you coming again?" asked Kyon.

"Like I said, to keep an eye on you kids." Said Yoruichi.

Kyon sighed.

"All right let's go!" said Haruhi, "Tsubaki! Koten Zanshun! I reject!"

The male fairy spirit hit the Cricket monster.

The Cricket Monster was angry.

The Cricket Monster aimed an attack at Yuki.

Yuki used Barrier.

The Cricket jumped back, and prepared another attacked.

Itsuki used ESPer Powers

Critical Hit.

"Why does this like a Pokémon Battle?" asked Mikuru.

"I don't' think the author plays another RPG." Said Yoruichi.

"That makes sense." Said Kyon.

That's when a Scarab Beetle appeared.

The Scarab Beetle tended to the Crickets wounds.

"Damn it!" yelled Haruhi.

Haruhi used Tsubaki.

Attack missed.

"Come on!" yelled Haruhi.

Itsuki used ESPer Powers.

Critical Hit!

Cricket Monster was defeated!

"That was anticlimactic." Said Haruhi as the Cricket melted away, revealing the poor computer club president.

"We should get out of here before he wakes up." Said Haruhi.

They left the bedroom and because of Haruhi when to Kyon's house to discus what was going on.

"What do you mean there are 8 others!" yelled Haruhi.

"That's right… either others saw the logo and are now trap like he was." Said Yoruichi.

Haruhi slammed her head onto the table.

"Do we have to rescue all of them too?" asked Haruhi.

"Captain Kurotsuchi already rescued one…" said Yourichi.

"Gee… I wonder why…" thought Kyon.

"You said that out loud…" said Haruhi.

"Isn't that Yuri's mad scientist grand father who she wants dead?" asked Itsuki.

"Yes…" answered Kyon.

"The Soul Society plans to take those that didn't happened in this town." Said Yoruichi, "5 of them were north high students so you have to rescue 5 more."

Kyon sighed heavily, "Can't we ever have a normal day?" he thought.

"You said that out loud again…" said Haruhi.

And so the not so normal club had a not so normal day… with a few more ahead for them… Hopefully… they wouldn't be giant bugs with Pokémon style battles… right?

Next Time: Thanks to Itsuki's Organization, the S.O.S. Brigade will be going to an island along with Kyon's sister, Emiri, Ulrich and Kon. It's just a nice little vacation for some R&R, it's not like anything bad will happen? Right? Right!


	18. Trip to An Island

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 18: Trip to An Island

It was summer break and it was the S.O.S. Brigade's first trip together. Itsuki's Organization offered a trip for the S.O.S. Brigade before they go to the Soul Society in order to calm down Haruhi after the Cricket incident and extended invitations to the Back Up Brigade.

"Please promise me there's not going to be a cheesy murder mystery plot." Said Kyon.

"Considering the fact that we can all see dead people I doubt that's going to happen…" said Itsuki, "Well not with Haruhi's knowledge."

Kyon sighed thinking about the day it was planned.

(Flashback)

Itsuki had called a meeting for both the S.O.S. Brigade and the Back Up Brigade.

"A member of the Organization has bought his own private island." Said Itsuki.

"Why would he buy an island?" asked Yuri.

"He wanted a quiet vacation house." Said Itsuki.

"That makes sense." Said Kyon.

"Anyways, he heard about what's going on with the war and offered to have us stay there for a few days for some rest during the first week of the break." Said Itsuki.

"First week?" asked Tsuruya, "Sorry I can't. My family's going to Hawaii for the first weeks."

"Me neither." Said Yuri, "I'm going to go see my parents for some visiting and a little training."

"I'm going back to the Soul Society after the last day of school. Kenny really want to see me." Said Yachiru.

"So you'll be meeting us in the Soul Society then?" asked Haruhi.

Yachiru nodded.

"So are you two going to make it?" asked Kyon.

"Oh yeah… unlike them my family is dead…" said Ulrich.

That's when Ulrich went into a corner to sulk.

"I guess he doesn't' like talking about his parents death." Said Haruhi.

"So it looks like he's coming." Said Itsuki.

"I will be able to attend as well." Said Emiri.

"That's great!" said Haruhi, "We have a plan!"

(End of Flashback)

The S.O.S. Brigade was now playing Old Maid.

"You know Kyon wasn't even planning on taking me." Said Kyon's little sister.

Kyon sighed remembering how she came along.

(Flashback)

Kyon was getting ready when he grabbed his bag and realized it was too heavy. He blinked and opened inside were Kon and his sister.

"Masaki…" muttered Kyon.

He took his sister to the kitchen were Rukia was working on her current book.

"Come on, why do I have to take her with me?" asked Kyon.

"Because we don't know what the Arrancar will do while you're a away." Said Rukia.

"What about Kon?" asked Kyon.

Rukia began to think about it. After all she didn't like it when Kon looked at girls when she was younger (which isn't saying much).

"Please Rukia! Please let me come! I'll help Kaien in any way." Begged Kon, he was on his hands and knees begging.

Rukia sighed, "Fine… but you have to be on your best behavior." Sighed Rukia.

Kon began to celebrate while Kyon and Rukia sighed.

(End of Flashback)

"At least we took him out of his body until we need to." Thought Kyon.

"Okay! I have an idea! Who ever loses buys us all drinks." Said Haruhi.

"Fine." Said everyone else but Kyon.

Take a guess who lost.

Kyon sighed as he took the drinks back to his friends.

After a while they got to their first stop, there they saw a maid and a butler.

"Ms Mori, Arakawa, long time no see." Said Itsuki.

"It is good to see you too Itsuki." Said the Butler named Arakawa.

"This is the S.O.S. Brigade." Said Itsuki.

"It's nice to meet you, I can't wait to see your mansion." Said Haruhi.

They all went on another boat, which took about a half hour.

"So it's true you know about the war with Aizen?" asked Haruhi.

"That's right." Said Ms. Mori.

"So what can we do at this island?" asked Ulrich.

"Well there's the beach." Said Ms. Mori.

"The beach!" squealed Kon who was in his stuffed toy form.

"What is that?" asked Ms. Mori.

"Don't pay attention to him." Said Kyon.

"So what is he?" asked Ulrich, "I know he's an artificial soul in a stuffed toy's body… but really…"

"He was my caretaker as a little kid and is still Masaki's." explained Kyon.

"Okay… that's weird…" said Ulrich staring at the stuffed lion.

They approached the island, there someone was waving at them.

"Who's that?" asked Kyon's sister.

"He's Yutaka Tamaru, he's the master's younger brother and also a member of the Organization." Said Itsuki.

They walked up to the mansion.

"So you must be the S.O.S. Brigade." Said the owner of the mansion named Keiichi Tamaru.

"That's right! Thanks for letting us stay here!" shouted Haruhi.

"Turn it down a few notches." Muttered Kyon.

They were given a quick tour of the mansion.

"You will be staying on this floor. I'm afraid some of you will have to share rooms." Said Keiichi.

"You can stay with me Masaki." Said Mikuru.

"Okay!" said Masaki.

"Looks like we're going to roomies Kyon." Said Ulrich.

"You can't decide that on your own." Said Kyon.

"Too bad." Said Ulrich.

"I take you two are going to share a room." Said Haruhi to Emiri and Yuki.

The two nodded.

"So that means I will be staying with…" said Kon.

"Me." Said Kyon grabbing the by the head, "I know how you are."

"Oh come on… I'm not that pervert." Said Kon.

"What about that time when I was 10 in the department store?" asked Kyon.

"Well… things… have… been done…" said Kon.

Kyon gave him a look.

"Fine… I'll stay in your room." Sighed Kon.

"All right everyone! Let's get ready for the beach!" shouted Haruhi.

Elsewhere in Aizen's' HQ in Hueco Mundo, Aizen and Ryoko held a meeting for the newly crowned Espada. They were disusing the S.O.S. Brigade's vacation.

"I'll go follow them." Said one of two Espada, "After all now would be the perfect time to see if your theory is correct. After all, it will be easy since she's away from her parents."

"Very well." Said Aizen.

The female Arrancar smirked.

Back at the beach, the S.O.S. Brigade along with Emiri, Ulrich, Kyon's sister and Kon all played and had fun. The girls were on a jet ski, as Kyon, Ulrich and Kon watched.

"Hey… Kyon… there's something I wanted to ask you." Said Ulrich.

"Yeah?" asked Kyon.

"You didn't inherited your dad's condition, right?" asked Ulrich.

"You mean the heart disease he made up as an excuse incase someone found him lying around?" asked Kyon.

Ulrich shook his head, "No I mean the other condition." Said Ulrich.

Kyon knew what he meant, "No. I haven't."

"What about your sister?" asked Ulrich.

"I have no idea." Said Kyon, "We can't really check until my parents deicide to start her Soul Reaper training."

"She's such a sweat girl." Said Ulrich, "I can't believe she's related to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Kyon.

Ulrich only laughed…

Ulrich looked at Kyon's sister playing in the water, "I can't help but to feel like they're going to go after her soon." He thought.

And so the vacation started on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere… Unaware that this location would be the first fight with an Espada.

Next Time: Kyon's sister disappears during the night with a cryptic message. Now the S.O.S. Brigade, The members of the Back Brigade, member of the Organization and Kon must find her before it's too late! What will happen? Find out next time!


	19. Kidnapped!

Chapter 19: Kidnapped!

The rest of the day went well, they played on the beach and had dinner… however there was an argument during dinner.

"We are not having wine!" yelled Kyon.

"Come on Kyon don't be a stick in the mud!" said Haruhi.

"What about my sister!" clamed down Kyon.

Haruhi sighed, "Fine… I won't drink any alcohol." Said Haruhi, even though she knew that his sister probably has seen worse than a teenager drink alcohol.

"Can I switch seats with someone?" asked Ulrich who was sitting next to Yuki who was eating like there was no tomorrow.

"She's not stealing from your plate." Said Kyon.

"Yeah… but it's really, really weird." Said Ulrich.

Everyone laughed at this of course.

After dinner they all went to the beach to have some fun with fireworks! It was really fun.

Little did they knew someone was watching them.

"So… having your fun right now… but it will soon stop…" said the person watching them.

The figure then disappeared…

The next day… Haru stared at the window. Why? Because there was a storm raging outside.

"Why did this happened?" asked with a sigh.

The island was engulfed by a Typhoon… making sure this weekend wouldn't be much fun in the sun.

"It's too bad we didn't know this typhoon was coming… if we had we would have discussed doing a murder mystery plot." Laughed Keiichi.

This only made Haruhi more depressed.

"You do know we have a game room in the basement." Said Yutaka.

"Really?" asked Haruhi cheering right up.

They went to the game room in the basement and began top lay games. It was actually very fun.

"I win"! said Haruhi after a game of mahjong.

They also learned the dark secret of Ulrich… he was a Pool Hustler!

"Thanks for them money." Said Ulrich holding a wad bills from… hustling pool.

"Where did you learn that?" asked Haruhi.

"I'd rather not say…" said Ulrich.

"Does it involve a relative from your mom's side that as a pool hustler and taught you how to do it?" asked Haruhi.

"Um… maybe…" said Ulrich shifting his eyes, "Not like a distant relative who is still alive but I don't care much for…"

"I don't want to play anymore." Said Mikuru.

"Me neither." Said Haruhi.

Ulrich sighed… at least he finally used his pool hustling skills.

As they day went on, they had fun indoors… but the next day it was still raining… As Mikuru woke up she stretched.

"Good morning Masaki." She said.

She found the bed was empty, he saw the note which made her scream.

Someone tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Mikuru… open the door! We need to know what's wrong." Came Kyon's voice on the other side of the door.

Mikuru opened the door and everyone from the S.O.S. Brigade and the Back Up Brigade came in.

"Where's Masaki?" asked Kyon.

Mikuru handed the note.

"Dear S.O.S. Brigade, I have taken the girl… I am somewhere in the mansion still… I will do something to her if you do not save her in time… from Lillian Nomoney"

"They have Masaki." Muttered Kyon.

"I can't believe it…" said Haruhi, "We have to get her back."

Everyone met in the dinning room, it was silent.

"I can't believe it!" yelled Kon, "You know who's going to get in trouble for this! Me! Me! I'm the one who supposed to be watching her!"

Kyon threw him into the wall.

"It just says going to do something to her…" said Kyon, "It doesn't mean kill her."

"All right!" yelled Haruhi taking charge, "Me, Kyon, Ulrich and Yuki will be one time, Itsuki, Mikuru and Emiri with make second team… and you all who live or work here will form the last team."

"What if they find Masaki first?" whispered Kyon to Haruhi, "They no nothing about fighting Hollows."

"Don't worry about it." Said Haruhi, "I'm sure they're be fine."

Everyone split up and went to look for the girl.

"Wait for me!" yelled Kon getting up team up with Mikuru's team (since they lacked a member… yeah… that's it because they lacked a member…)

Meanwhile in the hiding place which was a very large pantry (which was a place none of them looked), Kyon's sister woke up.

"So your finally awake." Said a voice.

She looked up and saw an Arrancar with short dark pink hair her mask fragment looked to be a tiara on her forehead, she smiled, "You had to be awake for it work."

"For what to work?" asked Kyon's sister.

"This." She said.

She touched Kyon's sister's forehead… causing her to scream in pain that was heard thought out the mansion.

In one of the hallways, with Haruhi's group.

"Masaki!" yelled Kyon.

He popped a Soul Candy in his mouth while Ulrich left his body.

"Chappy take Ulrich's body back to our room." Said Kyon.

"Right! Hop!" said Kyon's body.

"Kyon… why is it they keep saying "hop"?" asked Ulrich.

"Ask Yachiru." Sighed Kyon.

They ran towards where they heard the scream.

Back in the pantry, the Arrancar searched for what she was looking for.

"There it is… what I wanted to find…" she thought with an evil smirk.

"What are you doing!" yelled a voice.

The Arrancar turned to see the S.O.S. Brigade and the two Back Up Brigade Members… who had reunited on their way there. She had stopped what she was doing which rendered Kyon's sister unconscious.

"Well, well what do we have here… the son of a Captain and a Lieutenant, the reincarnation of what her face, some guy with weird powers, a girl who can barely do Kido, two weird aliens and the reincarnation of former 4th Espada." Said the Arrancar, "Oh and a stupid stuffed toy.,"

"Who are you calling stupid?" asked Kon.

"Who are you?" asked Kyon.

"As my letter said, I'm Lillian Nomoney… I'm the 9th Espada." Said the Arrancar named Lillian showing her right palm with the 9 on it, "Or am I the 6th…" she turned her palm upwards, with her fingers downward.

"You're the 9th…" said Ulrich.

"So what if I am…" said Lillian, she picked up Kyon's sister and tossed her at Haruhi who managed to catch her, "You found me you can have her back."

"You're just going to give her back?" asked Kyon.

"She already served my purpose." Said Lillian, "However that doesn't mean I won't fight you."

"Haruhi! Mikuru! Get Masaki out of here. We'll handle it." Said Kyon.

"Okay…" said Haruhi.

Mikuru nodded…

"You're not leaving." Said Lillian charging up a light yellow Cero, he aimed it for Haruhi and Kyon's sister.

Emiri did one of her incantations the Cero hit an invisible wall.

"Come on let's go." Said Haruhi.

Mikuru nodded and followed her out of the pantry.

"No way am I getting involved in this!" yelled Kon following them out of the pantry

"Well, it looks like you got the weaklings out of the way…" said Lillian, "But there's one I still need to get rid of."

She withdrew her Zanpakuto. And disappeared, reappearing in front of Kyon and stabbing him in the gut.

"Kyon!" yelled Itsuki.

She removed the blade and Kyon collapsed.

"Well that's another part of my mission." Said Lillian with an evil smirk.

Itsuki created one of his balls while Ulrich narrowed his eyes and brought out his Zanpakuto… neither Yuki or Emiri did nothing.

That was when suddenly paper doors appeared in thin air.

"What's going on?" asked Itsuki.

"Damn it…" growled Lillian.

In the kitchen, Haruhi was using her healing shield.

"Nothing seems to happening." Said Haruhi.

She stopped it…

"What happened?" asked Haruhi.

"It must have effected her mind." Said Shuno.

"Her mind?" asked Mikuru.

"Whatever that Arrancar did hurt neither her body nor soul but her mind… That is something we can not heal." Said Shuno.

"Will she wake up?" asked Haruhi.

"I am sure she will." Said Shuno.

"What's going on?" asked a voice.

They saw Ms. Mori along with Arakawa, Yutaka and Keiichi.

"The Arrancar is attacking in the pantry." Said Haruhi.

"I see." Said Ms. Mori .

"We should wait it out…" said Yutaka, "We don't have much experience with Hollows."

The other three nodded.

Back inside the pantry, the doors opened. Out came Karin, Toshiro and Byakuya.

"Sorry we're late…" said Karin.

"It's fine." Said Itsuki breathing a sigh of relief.

"Three Captains? Really?" asked Lillian.

"It's precaution." Said Toshiro, "That more than one Captain report to where an Espada is attacking."

"I see…" said Lillian, she created a Garganta which she jumped in, "I got what I needed, so it doesn't matter."

She disappeared though the gate that closed.

"We need to get him to Haruhi." Said Ulrich.

Elsewhere Kyon opened his, he found himself at a beautiful beach.

"There you are." Said a voice.

Kyon turned around, and saw a blue haired girl, with a pink flower in her hair, she was wearing a strange thing… was it was best descried that looked like some sort of water lace thing.

"Who are you." Said Kyon.

"My name is…" said the girl.

"I couldn't hear that." Said Kyon who realized, "You're my Zanpakuto… aren't you."

"That's right." Said the girl, "I will tell you this… sometimes people get their Zanpakutos because of their parents…"

"I know that… " said Kyon, "Dad and Grandpa have the same attacks."

"That's not what I'm talking about." Said his Zanpakuto spirit, "You'll find out eventually"

That was when Kyon woke up from his inner world. He saw Haruhi, Mikuru and Toshiro sitting above him while Haruhi healed him.

"You're okay…" sniffled Mikuru.

"I told you he'd fine…" pouted Haruhi.

Haruhi removed the barrier.

"It's good your awake." Said Haruhi, "Everyone was worried. Oh yeah, your sister's okay… she's perfectly fine even after what happened."

"That's good." Sighed Kyon, "Toshiro what are you doing here."

"Myself, Captain Kuchiki and Captain Karin Kurosaki came here to help fight the Espada. We stayed to make sure that you and Masaki are all right." Explained Toshiro.

"They sent Aunt Karin and Uncle Byakuya at the same time?" asked Kyon.

"That is why I came to watch over you." Said Toshiro.

Kyon face palmed, "Can you tell them that I need rest." Said Kyon.

Toshiro smirked, "You really think I'm going into that room." Said Toshiro.

"No…" sighed Kyon.

"Is something going on in the other room?" asked Haruhi.

"They're fighting about me." Mumbled Kyon.

Inside the other room, Karin had introduced Byakuya the members of the S.O.S. Brigade and the Back Up Brigade.

"Kaien should have been able to dodge the Arrancar's attack." Said Byakuya calmly while sipping tea.

"For the last time, he isn't his father, if anything he's more like Rukia." Mumbled Karin, "Besides he's still new to being a Soul Reaper… remember Rukia learned at much slower pace than Ichigo."

"I was the one who told you that." Calmly said Byakuya.

"And yet you seem to hole Kaien in Ichigo's standards." Said Karin.

Everyone in the room couldn't help but to stare at the two.

"Aunt Karin!" came a voice.

Kyon's sister ran into the room and gave Karin a hug.

"Hey kiddo, are you okay?" asked Karin.

"I'm fine… I don't remember what the woman did to me." Answered Kyon's sister.

"Hello Masaki." Said Byakuya.

"Hi Uncle Byakuya." Said Masaki in a bored tone.

Karin couldn't help but to laugh.

At that time, Kyon, Haruhi, Mikuru and Toshiro came into the room.

"So good your all healed up." Said Karin.

"Yeah…" sighed Kyon.

They knew they had to eventually come in... and came in at the right time.

"We need to talk about the details." Said Byakuya.

They all sat around the table…

"Due to what happened we decided if one of stays with you until you go to the Soul Society." Explained Byakuya.

"Who?" asked Haruhi.

"Myself." Said Karin, "Since I was born in the world of the living."

"That's great!" said Kyon's sister.

"I would have but I am preparing for Kaien's training." Said Byakuya.

"You're going to train me?" asked Kyon.

"Hey… you not the only one who had one on one training sessions." Said Karin.

"I am aware of that." Said Byakuya, "However I need a lot of preparation in this."

Kyon sighed, "I really don't want to know what it is…" he thought, "Hopefully it isn't as bad as I think it is."

"Kyon it is impolite to say your thoughts." Said Byakuya.

Kyon groaned… he really had to break that habit.

Afterwards, the two male captains left while Karin stayed behind (in a Gigai that was delivered to here when the two left). Karin was actually a good person to have around at the vacation as she was what Kyon's sister called the "Fun Aunt" the one that was playful and fun to be around as opposed to aunt Yuzu "the doting aunt" who would always lavish attention and give them treats… oh gave Kyon his nickname. Of course both were better than Byakuya the "extremely stiff" uncle.

"So how are you related to Captain Kuchiki?" asked Itsuki.

"He's my mother adoptive brother." Said Kyon, not wanting to delve into his mother complicated history.

"I see." Said Itsuki.

Eventually the weather let up but it was time to go. As they left the island, Kyon sighed.

"Still worried about your parents are going to say?" asked Karin.

"Yeah…" said Kyon.

"I know your father was able to take down Espada at your age but when he your age Ichigo was only slightly weaker than he is now." Said Karin.

"I know…" said Kyon.

"You haven't even obtained Shikai yet, you aren't your father…" said Karin, "Go at your own pace, the other two that have dibs training you agree with me."

"Hey! Kyon! Have you seen Kon." Said Kyon's sister interrupting them.

"No… I haven't… why?" asked Kyon.

"I can't seem to find him." Said Masaki.

Back at the island.

"They left me." Cried Kon.

"There, there… I'm sure it wasn't on purpose." Said Keiichi, "We're get you back to them as soon we can…"

"But they still left me!" cried Kon.

And so the S.O.S. Brigade had their first fight with an Arrancar… however one thing was known… Kyon needed to train hard in order to stand a chance next time faced one.

Next Time: It's time for the training trip to the Soul Society. Kyon begins his training under the tutelage of four captains... while avoiding a 5th. Meanwhile Yachiru shows the other girls what do to do when they are bored... spy on Byakuya of course. What will happen, find out next time!


	20. To the Soul Society!

A/N: Hurray! This story got 10,000 hits the other day! Yay! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 20: To the Soul Society!

It had been a few days since the Vacation, things seemed fine. Expect for one thing…

Kyon's sister was having nightmares… at first everyone thought it had to do with Kon's disappearance but when he was returned a few days later they continued. They realized while she did seem okay, what ever Lillian did deeply effected her. She had almost constant nightmare… but all they could do was to comfort her.

Until it was the day to go.

"Can I come with you?" asked Kyon's Sister.

"I'm going to be training." Said Kyon, "It's not like I'm going to visit everyone."

"I know… but I'm still going to miss you." Said his sister.

"Hey are you going to miss me?" asked Karin.

"Of course aunt Karin." Said Kyon's sister.

Karin smiled and ruffled her hair.

"I'll come back for a vest soon, okay Masaki." Said Karin.

"Okay…" said Kyon's sister.

The two of them left for Kisuke's house, on the way there they ran into Tsuruya, Yuri and Mikuru.

"So I heard about what happened." Said Yuri.

"It sounds awful hat your sister went though." Said Tsuruya.

"How is she doing?" asked Mikuru.

"She doing fine… except for some nightmares." Said Karin.

"I don't want to know what that woman did to her." Said Kyon.

"I don't either." Said Karin.

They got to Kisuke's house to find the rest were already there.

"It's about time." Said Haruhi.

Kisuke made a gate.

"All right. This leads to the Dangai Precipice world." Said Kisuke, "It acts a buffer to the world of the living and the world of the dead. I know half of you already know what it is. Also this contains converters to allow matter to go into the Soul Society with there being a problem. Now any questions."

"Did they make any preparations to make this an even longer trip?" asked Kyon.

"You'll have to see for yourself." Said Kisuke.

After those that needed to leave their bodies did so and they went though the gate.

Sometime later…

"Seriously!" yelled Karin, "I'm going to give a piece of my mind to who ever did this!"

"At least it going at a slower speed than usual." Said Kyon.

"This is a slower speed?" asked Haruhi.

Fortunately they broke on though to the other side.

There was a loud crash and both brigades landed in a pile.

"You guys okay?" asked Yachiru who was there waiting for them.

"Only if you don't poke us with a stick." Muttered Kyon.

They got up and brushed themselves off.

"It's been a long time Karin." Said a voice.

They turned to see who said, Mikuru squeaked, while everyone else stared.

"Hi Kenpachi." Sighed Kyon.

"So your Kenpachi." Said Tsuruya.

"I don't think I ever met him." Said Ulrich.

"You know you can't fight him yet." Pointed out Karin.

"She is right there is a schedule." Came another voice.

They turned to see Byakuya, with Sora by his side.

"Kaien will be staying with me the first part of the training schedule." He explained.

"You really need to have him stay with you?" asked Karin.

"Yes." Answered Byakuya.

Karin glared at her brother-in-law.

"Come on Kaien." Said Byakuya.

Kyon nodded and sighed, the next few days were going to be a pain.

"Wait…" said Tsuruya who the unofficial leader of the Back Up Brigade, "There's something we need to talk about later."

"I understand." Said Byakuya.

"Sorry about that, but Captain Kuchiki can be a little…" said Sora with a laugh.

"Stiff?" asked Haruhi.

"Controlling?" asked Yuri.

"An asshole?" asked Karin.

"A total bishie?" asked Yachiru.

"You still haven't gotten over your crush?" asked Kenpachi.

"This isn't a crush!" yelled Yachiru.

The other members of the group sweat dropped.

That was when Momo showed up.

"Sorry I'm late." Said Momo, she looked around, "Where's Kaien?"

"Byakuya already took him." Said Karin.

"Oh, okay." Said Momo.

"Who are you?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh right, we never met." Said Momo, "I'm Lieutenant Momo Hinamori of the 5th division, I'm here to show you where you'll be staying."

"Have fun!" said Yachiru, "I'm going to be staying at my place does anyone want to come along?"

"If you value your lives… you will say no." said Yuri adjusting her glasses.

Everyone stared at her when she said that.

"Too bad! But I'll come over for a visit." Said Yachiru.

She jumped on Kenpachi's back.

Haruhi, I'll help you with your training while you're here." Said Sora.

"Thanks." Said Haruhi.

She lead them to where they would be staying.

"So where are we staying?" asked Itsuki.

"At the Captain Quarters of the 5th Division, since Captain Kurosaki isn't currently using it." Said Momo.

"Makes sense." Said Haruhi.

That was when Mikuru squeaked out.

"What is it?" asked Emiri.

"I saw my watch." She said.

"It appears we traveled back in time." Said Itsuki looking at it.

"I guess we failed to explain the Dangai properly." Said Yuri, "Whatever…"

"You were sent back one week to make your training longer." Explained Momo.

"Sorry I should have told you Mikuru went we got out." Said Tsuruya.

"That's okay." Said Mikuru.

They got to the quarters, which formerly had two bedrooms. The girls took the larger of the two, while the boys took the smaller.

"Mikuru." Said Momo.

"Yes?" asked Mikuru.

"Rukia asked me to help you with your Kido while you're here." Said Momo.

"Thank you." Said Mikuru.

As the girls got settled in, Yachiru came barging in with the Kotetsu sisters.

"Hey guys! You want to go spy on Bya-kun." Said Yachiru.

"It hasn't even been an hour." Said Haruhi.

At the Kuchiki compound, Byakuya sat across from Kyon.

"I have discussed it with the elders and they have agreed that as I have no children you are the heir to Kuchiki family." Said Byakuya.

"What?" asked Kyon in shock.

"I understand it would be a shock to you." Said Byakuya.

"What if I say no?" asked Kyon, "I mean, I'm not even a Kuchiki by blood."

"It's Because of your skills." Answered Byakuya.

That's what pushed Kyon, "What skills?" he asked, "I'm not my dad. I haven't even reached Shikai yet."

The room became deathly silently. That is until they heard scratches at the door. Byakuya got up and opened a nearby door. In fell Haruhi, Yachiru, Tsuruya and Kiyone (one of the 3rd seats of the 13 Division). Mikuru, Yuki, Emiri, Yuri and Isane (the Lieutenant of the 4th Division) were also there, but they were listening though the door.

"It hasn't been an hour yet and you're already spying." Thought Kyon.

"Maybe it should be a good time for that meeting." Said Yuri.

Yuki nodded in agreement.

Shortly after they got back to the 5th Division Captain's quarters to find Itsuki and Ulrich playing a card game.

"Wow… the meeting happen already, wow…" said Ulrich.

All 10 were, sat at a table.

"Look, first thing I say I was outvoted on this one." Said Tsuruya.

"What do you mean outvoted?" asked Kyon.

"The thing is, Yuri, Yachiru and I agreed we should switch places with you. With us being the first defense while you become the back up." Said Ulrich.

"What!" yelled Haruhi.

"The truth is, the total combined experience is in our favor, minus each groups aliens of course." Said Yuri, "Let's compare myself and Kurosaki. We're both the same age, and practically grew up together. But I trained since I was a child, while Kurosaki refused training until earlier this year."

"Okay, I'll give you that." Said Haruhi.

"Also I hate to say it Haruhi. If we compare me to you. I have several years more experience if we count both of our lives." Explained Ulrich.

"Tsuruya's the same as me, and Yachiru… I don't think I need to explain Yachiru." Said Yuri, "Our combined experience is a lot more than all of you."

"So what if you have more experience!" yelled Haruhi.

"Before you have a world destroying fit, let us finish." Said Yuri.

"There will be a fight between the two Brigades, and whichever side winds more battles will win." Said Yachiru.

"Like I said, I'm against it." Said Tsuruya putting her hands in defense.

What happens if there's a draw?" asked Haruhi.

"We didn't think of that." Said Yachiru.

"How about if there's one, three or all five draws… then you will win." Said Yuri, "But I doubt that's going to happen."

"Fine." Muttered Haruhi.

The two brigades agreed on it.

"All right you five, you better get stronger!" yelled Haruhi to the rest of the Brigade.

Kyon sighed, Yuki was emotionless, Itsuki looked nervous and Mikuru looked nervous.

Not long afterwards, Kyon and Yachiru left the Captain's Quarters.

"Why did you take their side?" asked Kyon.

"I want to get the front line." Said Yachiru.

"I should have known." Said Kyon, "Wait why does Yuri want to take over?"

"She doesn't." said Yachiru, "She e-mailed me last week the idea, saying that she was going to get Ulrich to agree to it. She told me it was someone's idea to secretly test you guys and that I shouldn't tell anyone of you."

Kyon stared at Yachiru, "Crap! Pretend I didn't say anything!" she cried out.

Kyon sighed, "I won't say anything." He said.

"Good." She sighed.

That night Kyon looked at the ceiling of his gust room.

"A secret test." He thought, "I wonder who's idea."

And so the training would really being the next day, after all, this training could change a lot things.

Next Time: Mikuru is worried about the upcoming fight, as she isn't the strongest member of the Brigade. Will Momo and Haruhi be able to help her? Find out next time!


End file.
